Another tale of Elfen Lied
by keithallen
Summary: This is a story I found on my memory stick I had yet to publish here. In the last scene with Lucy in the Anime, we see one horn go flying off. The last scene shows Kouta and a figure at the gate. This tale fills in and picks up the story from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Another tale of Elfen Lied : Prologue – Lucy's story after the Bridge scene.**

 **Note : A story I made a while back that I never posted. I have always thought the last scene at the bridge needed something extra. the last scene of the Elfen Lied anime with Kouta has been altered slightly.**

Lucy stood on the bridge. Ahead of her and behind her, SAT teams had risen up from behind barriers. _I have to do this for Kouta_ Lucy thought as loud order "FIRE!" rang out. The bullets came in a hail. Forcing her vectors up and away, a bullet hit her remaining horn. The pain of the hit made her loose concentration and her vectors disappear. It also knocked her to the ground.

Lucy winced at the pain, but it would soon be over when they killed her. _Goodbye, Koute, I love you._

"Stop shooting at my witness!" came a voice over the loudspeaker as helicopters descended near the ends of the bridge. Coming down in front of the SAT teams, the helicopters opened up briefly with chain guns, stitching a path in front of the men on the ground. Bits of concrete flew from the impacts.

"Cease fire, put your weapons down now!" The loudspeaker barked.

Confused by the helicopters and the demand, Lucy lifted herself up to see what was happening.

.

On both ends of the bridge, men looked up at the low hovering helicopters. Seeing the multi-barreled chain guns aimed at them, they slowly laid their guns down. One of the helicopters landed. A man in a long black overcoat got out and strode towards the SAT commander. Digging a paper out of his pocket, he held both ends against the helicopter's backwash and showed it to the commander.

"I am Inspector Yuma from Tokyo, this is an order of investigation from the Emperor himself. That girl on the bridge is MY witness, withdraw you men," he stated loudly over the engine noise.

"Inspector, that 'girl' is a dangerous monster!" The commander yelled back. "Our orders from the Director are to kill her before more people die!"

"I do believe orders from the Emperor override your director. If not, these helicopters Will chew your men to bits. Withdraw your men and standby," Yuma demanded. He handed the paper to the commander and walked onto the bridge. Stopping briefly, he pointed a finger at him and said, "And no more shooting!"

The Commander looked at the paper, then asked, "What are you going to do?"

Yuma motioned to the helicopter. It rose up and flew away from the bridge. He then said, "Go talk to my witness."

"Are you insane? You'll be killed! She is extremely dangerous!" the commander yelled.

"So is my wife when she's in a bad mood," Yuma replied, then strode toward the middle of the bridge where Lucy was getting to her feet.

Yuma kept his stride until he got six meters from the red headed known as Lucy, who was bleeding from both sides of her head. Her horns had been shot off. She watched him with angry red eyes. He held up his hands and said, "Excuse me, I am Inspector Yuma. I need your help."

"Why would I help you?" Lucy spat.

Yuma pulled a picture out of his pocket and held it out to her and said, "Because I can't put this guy away without you." Squinting from the many spotlights, he pulled out his radio and said, "Can we get those spotlights doused?"

"Your problems are of no concern to me," she growled.

The bright lights went out. As Yuma tried to refocus in the dim light, he said, "Actually, they are. You see, this guy is a murderer and likes torturing and killing girls like yourself. Let me guess, you were put in an orphanage that was known to have bully problems. This voice in your head prodded you to think killing humans is why you were born." Pausing, he asked, "May I come closer, I'm not use to talking this loud."

Lucy walked toward him. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

Studying her as she approached, he said, "Your name is Lucy, right?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked again.

Yuma held the picture out for her to take. "Have you ever seen this man?"

She glanced at the picture and shook her head. "Tell me what you know!" she yelled.

Yuma held his hands up and said, "Easy, Lucy. I told you I need your help. This guy put those thoughts into your head, years ago. There's only two of you left that can help put this guy away."

Lucy stared at Yuma, then with a sneer, she asked, "Who is he?"

Yuma put the picture away and said evenly, "Lucy, we need to expose what he's done. I have the records, but I need a first hand witness. He's killed hundreds, and screwed up many more lives. Help me get this bastard."

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" she asked with acid in her voice.

Yuma shook his head. "No," he said softer, "Not that a gun could kill you anyway. Look, I can't force you to help me. But if you don't, you and every girl like you will continue to be hunted down and abused or killed. If you do help and tell me what I need to know, then you will be free. You can go live at that Inn with your friends and not be bothered by anyone."

Lucy's eye narrowed. "What do you know about Kouta?" she snapped.

Yuma pointed up. "Satellite. We've been watching the facility where you've been kept for a long time. We had no solid proof, no reason to move in until you escaped. When you escaped, we tracked you. We've been looking for a chance to talk to you and not give away the location of your house. We know another Diclonius lives there, and we didn't want those idiots," he said, jerking his thumb back at the SAT team, "to find out where you lived. Someone else was on their way to contact you, but then today happened. When we saw what was happening we got here as fast as we could. I only wish we were faster."

"And you want to help me, someone made to kill all humans?" Lucy asked in a hard tone.

"Are you really?" Yuma asked. "When you escaped, you killed. If I was held without so much as a trial, and condemned to life in a steel box, I'd do the same if I were capable. What happened today? I'd call what you did self defense. In every record I have of since we've been watching, they have shot at you first." Pulling out a picture showing the roof of the Maple Inn, he said, "You live here with three humans, and another diclonius. If you were truly born to kill humans, you wouldn't be doing that."

Looking away, Lucy said, "Kouta is different."

"From what we seen on those stone steps, that's true. But the two human girls there aren't. And if you did want to kill me now, there is nothing to stop you," Yuma explained.

"Maybe I'm tired of the killing," Lucy said softly.

"But this Director isn't," Yuma said, then added, "He made sure you believed all humans were your enemies. We're not, Lucy. I want this madness to stop, but I can't do it myself. I need your help."

Tipping her head, Lucy asked, "Why do you care what happens to diclonius like me?"

Yuma dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Let me show you my family," He said, then extracted a picture and showed it to her. "This is my wife and two daughters. We don't live on mainland Japan. Nayoko, our eldest, is 22. Ten years ago, it was on our first trip back to Japan that she started having nightmares about something 'whispering in her ear', telling her she should kill. It was a couple years after that we found out what she experienced was mental prodding. We tracked the source to a machine that was in the attic of a closed orphanage. Guess what, going through the records there, it was the same one you were at."

Lucy glanced at the photo of him and his wife with their two girls in front of them. His wife was a pretty dark haired Asian woman, as were both girls. She looked again and saw his wife, and the older girl both had horns.

"Nayoko has been a big help in locating the facility. I need more though, I need you to tell me your story," Yuma insisted.

Lucy's jaw dropped. She stared at the photo as her mind worked. This man's wife and his daughter were diclonius, yet they were a happy family. Did that mean there was a chance for her and Kouta to be together? Or would be, if that man in the picture was gotten rid of? "The man you showed me, he's responsible for the death of Kouta's family ... for all those others," she whispered.

"That's right," Yuma agreed. "I need you to help me let everyone know that. Come with me, tell me your story so I can get this guy. Once we have full access to his facility, I'm sure we'll have enough evidence to put him away forever. Everyone will know he is the villain, not you."

"And what happens to me then?" Lucy asked.

Yuma shrugged and said, "You go home. No charges, no one to hunt you down any more. I'm sure you'd like to go to school and live a normal life like everyone else."

"What about my impulse to kill?"

"Now that you know it came from a scumbag like that, do you think you'll ever act on it again?"

Frowning, Lucy said, "What can be done?"

Pointing back over his shoulder, Yuma said, "Nayoko is here with me. She won't let her 'handicapped dad' go anywhere without her. I don't know exactly how she suppressed her desire to kill after our previous visit, but I am sure she'd be willing to help you."

Lucy eyed him. "You're handicapped?" he asked warily.

Inspector Yuma shrugged and pointed to his head with a smirk, "I don't have horns. I'm just a normal human."

A mirthless grin cross Lucy's face. "You better be telling the truth," she warned.

Inspector Yuma nodded and said, "I am." Looking at the blood on her head, he said, "Let's get you over to the medics to get those wounds taken care of. I think you've been through enough pain for a while."

"I can deal with it."

"Do it for me, I'd hate for you to get an infection and not be able to testify."

Inspector Yuma started walking slowly, looking to see if Lucy followed him. She did, a few steps back.

.

Lucy watched Yuma closely to see if this was some new human trick. As they approached the nervous looking SAT team, he ordered them out of the way. She now sensed another diclonius. Searching, she saw it was a young woman who was talking sternly to one of the SAT team. The woman wearing a policeman's style hat held up a paper to him. From the bit Lucy heard, she was insisting he take no action, not even making a report until he cleared it with her first. From Yuma's photo, it appeared that this was his older daughter.

Yuma guided Lucy over to a white helicopter where two men had medical bags. "This girl needs medical assistance. She's my witness, tell both of us what you're going to do, before you do it," he said sternly.

Intrigued by another diclonius giving orders to the same men who'd been trying to kill her, Lucy sat down and let the men give her an anti-biotic, then a wound sealer before they put a white cap on her head. As they were fitting the cap carefully on, the other diclonius came over.

Wearing a smile, she said, "Hello, you must be Lucy. My name is Nayoko. Once these men are finished, I'll take you to my hotel room for the night. There are guards at every entrance, no one is getting near you. You'll be able to rest peacefully."

"Guards to keep me in?" Lucy asked.

"To keep others out," Nayoko corrected. "You are not being arrested or held against your will. You can leave any time you want to."

"We would strongly suggest you stay with us. At least until the director is in custody. For your safety, and for others," Yuma said.

"And in the morning, we can record your story," Nayoko added.

"My desire to kill, you can help me get rid of that?" Lucy asked Nayoko.

Nayoko took a seat beside Lucy. In a gentle tone she said, "From everything I have learned, you and I grew up completely different. I had loving parents, and was taught early on that it was wrong to kill unless there was no other way. It was easy for me to resist, I knew better. Don't get me wrong, at times some people irritate me so much that I'd like nothing more than to rip them apart. I don't because I know it is wrong. It will be harder on you, but you can resist the impulse as well. We will work on it, but for the moment, the best I can say is there is always a better way than killing."

Lucy thought about the lunatic on the beach. Yes, disabling hurt him far worse than if she had killed him. "You may be right," she mused.

"The other diclonius that lives with you, does she have this killing impulse also?" Yuma asked.

Nayoko coughed an "Ahhhum!" as she looked at her father. "Excuse me, Dad, we prefer 'Improved' human," she said semi-sternly.

"Sorry, hon, my mistake," he said apologetically.

"No, Nana has never killed. I don't think she would, unless it was to protect our family," Lucy said.

"At the Inn," Nayoko concluded.

"Yes. Are you going to want Nana's story too?"

Yuma nodded. "In time, but first we need your story so we can get the director put away. Once he's in custody and his organization is disbanded, we can continue to gather evidence. If there is anything you'd like to tell us about Nana, we would like to hear that too."

Thinking about a chance with Kouta, and to let him know WHY his family died, Lucy asked, "Where do I start?"

"We'll start in the morning, after you've had some rest," Yuma said.

"No, we'll start now," Lucy stated. "I want to get this going as soon as possible. I want my friends to be left alone."

"Kouta and Nana?" Nayoko asked.

"Yes."

"All right, we'll start as soon as we get to the hotel," Nayoko assured her.

Lucy went with them and had her first ride in a car. Inspector Yuma sat in the front seat with the driver, Lucy sat in the back with Nayoko. Watching the city go by through tinted windows, Lucy found herself wondering if this was too good to be true. She listened as a phone rang. Nayoko talked with someone, then handed the phone to Yuma. It sounded like Nayoko's little sister was on the phone. Then an older woman's voice came on. Yuma talked with her, then passed the phone back. Nayoko assured her mother that she was watching over her dad, then said good bye and folded the phone up.

At the hotel where men in suits stood at the entrance, Nayoko got out first and scanned the area before she let the others get out. They went in, up an elevator, and into a hall where suited men stood at each end. By one door, two more suited men sat to either side. Lucy was guided though this door and into a plush sitting room. Yuma and Nayoko became busy with setting up a video camera and recording equipment. As Lucy waited, a glass of juice floated over to her. She sensed a thin vector from Nayoko holding it up.

"Drink this, extended talking is going to make your throat dry," Nayoko explained as she laid a pad of paper down on the table.

Lucy accepted the glass and took a drink. The tangy juice soothed her thirst. "You vectors appear to be thin," she noted.

Nayoko checked the video camera, then said, "They can be whatever I want them to be. Long, short, thick, thin, or split into many ends. Please face the camera."

Lucy did as she asked, sitting across from Inspector Yuma, who sat in a chair across the low table from her. "Your mother taught you how to mold them?" she guessed.

"And some experimenting on my own. I can even form tool ends, hammers, screwdrivers, whatever I can think of and concentrate on," Nayoko said cheerily. "I can teach you how, if you like."

"I would like that," Lucy admitted.

"OK, we're set," Yuma said with a clap of his hands. "Lucy, if you get tired or irritated, we'll stop for a while. Whenever you want, we'll call it quits for the night."

"I'm ready ... we're on," Nayoko announced as she sent out vectors to start all the recording equipment at once.

"Lucy, what is your earliest memory?" Yuma asked.

Lucy told them everything as well as she remembered it. A few times, she nearly came to tears at horrid memories, and slowed to savor her best memories of her time with Kouta at the zoo. By dawn she was telling them of her capture, and the innocent girl who was shot. As she relayed these memories, it occurred to her that maybe Yuma was right. Her desire to kill came from the man in the photo. She wanted that girl to live, that was why she gave herself up.

The juice in the glass gone and the sun shining bright in the sky. Between the painkillers wearing off and fatigue , Lucy was finding it hard to think. Yuma called a halt to the session. Nayoko made breakfast, and after they ate, she showed Lucy her room.

Gazing at the comfortable looking bed, Lucy said, "But we need to keep going. Kouta isn't safe yet."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Nayoko gave her a gentle smile. "What you told us so far is proof of your kidnapping and incarceration, as well as the wrongful death of at least one minor. That's enough to get a warrant and go pick him up, as well as get into his facility. You're doing well, get some well deserved rest."

.

"We're IN!" was the happy cry Lucy woke up to. Flinging the covers to the side, she snapped up a white hotel robe and wrapped it around herself as she strode out to see what was going on. In the sitting room, Nayoko was on the edge of her seat, talking on the phone.

"Yes, two teams are entering the facility as we speak. ... Inspector Yuma is getting it now. ... Not right away, I'll go right after I get the rest of Lucy's statement. Right, see you then." Nayoko flipped her phone shut. Upon seeing Lucy she smiled and asked, "Care for some lunch?"

"Your father has that man?" Lucy asked as she came over to the table.

"'That man', Director Kakuzawa, has escaped capture, but we do have his staff and our men are inside his facility. Kakuzawa has made the most wanted list and all his finances are frozen. For a while anyway, he is no longer a threat to us." Nayoko explained.

"We are safe then?" Lucy asked tentatively.

Nayoko looked over at the counter. A box, chopsticks and a glass of juice rose up and floated toward Lucy. "Safe as can be. Let's have some lunch, then we'll continue when you are ready," Nayoko said brightly.

Watching Nayoko's vector, Lucy noted that this time the end of the nearly invisible arm looked like a tray. "I'd like you to teach me to do that."

"You are born with hands, so you know what hands look like and how they work. This is why your first vectors appear to be hands. It is a form you have learned to use," Nayoko said as she sat the food down in front of Lucy. Holding her vector up between them, the end melted into a globe, then took the form of a small shovel. "Once you use a tool and learn what it does, you can concentrate on it's form and make your vector match that form. I have an idea! Try to make a pair of chopsticks."

Lucy brought out a vector. She closed a fist, then brought two fingers out. Frowning in concentration, she made the fingers longer.

"Visualize them as chopsticks, make them thinner," Nayoko prodded.

Slowly, the fingers shrunk in diameter until they looked like chopsticks.

"Very good! Now use them."

The first time Lucy put her vector chopsticks into the food trying to grasp a piece of spare rib, she sliced the rib in half. She tried again, and cut up another piece.

"GRRRR!" Lucy growled as she chopped a third piece in half.

"You're doing good, just be careful of the force you put into it. Concentrate on just picking it up," Nayoko coached.

On her fifth try, Lucy pulled a piece of rib up out of the box.

Nayoko gave her a nod of approval and said, "All right, you did it!"

Lucy brought the rib to her mouth. Just before it got to her lips, it fell in half to the floor. She glowered at pieces. "This isn't as easy as you make it sound," she grumbled.

"You did very well for your first time," Nayoko assured her. "You will do better with practice."

Through lunch, Lucy kept at trying to use her vectors to pick up food. The spoon shape she made worked well for the rice, but she still had a tough time with the chop sticks. She did pick up her glass and drink from it using her vectors without breaking the glass. By the time she finished lunch, she had a good idea of what Nayoko had showed her.

After lunch, Nayoko got the recording equipment and Lucy continued with how she broke out of the facility. It was then she told about her blackouts, finding herself with Kouta, and having no idea how she got there. Telling some of it was hard, but she kept going right up until the helicopters arrived, and shot at the SAT team.

Nayoko, who had been listening intently, said, "Thank you Lucy. These blackouts, you never had any until after you escaped?"

"That's right."

"And when you woke up in that lab, the man there said he had freed you, and wanted to be your mate?"

"Yes"

"He did this by drugging you and stripping your clothes off."

"That's right."

Nayoko let out a sigh and said, "Can't say I feel sorry for him. If he was alive, he be up on charges of kidnapping and attempted rape, and anything else I could think of. It is another case of self-defense."

"What if it wasn't?"

Tipping her head, Nayoko asked, "Why do you ask?"

Eyeing her, Lucy asked, "If you thought I was guilty, would we have to fight?"

Nayoko let out a chuckle, and said, "No, if we had thought you may be guilty, I would have disabled you back at the bridge. You'd be in handcuffs, and your vectors would be immobilized."

"Like Nana did to me when we fought."

Nayoko nodded. "Yes. I'd like to met this Nana soon. She appears to have some knowledge for a girl who's been locked away and experimented on."

"Can all of us do that?"

"If you plan on being a mother, that's one of the first things you need to know." Nayoko said firmly. "Otherwise, you'd end up fighting with your child instead of disciplining them."

Standing up, Nayoko announced, "Well that is all we need for now. If you have something else you'd like to talk about, we can do that later. I have to get over to the facility to help with the search."

Standing up, Lucy said, "I want to come with you."

Nayoko eyed her and asked, "Why? That place has to have bad memories for you. It may be better for you to stay away from there."

Casting a stern look at Nayoko, Lucy said, "I have to see there is no one else there who can hurt us."

"Can you promise me NOT to kill anyone, no matter how much you want to?" Nayoko asked as she eyed Lucy.

Lucy pondered on the question briefly. If she did see that man in the picture Inspector Yuma showed her, reflexes might get the better of her. "No, I can't."

"Very well, then. This is for your own good."

By the time the words registered with Lucy, Nayoko had fired a vector at Lucy's forehead. Lucy felt a small sting right above her eyes, then the vector faded away. Lucy tried to bring her own vectors out, but nothing happened.

"The part of your brain that controls your vectors is numbed, and will be for the next few hours," Nayoko explained. "Have no fear, I won't let anything happen to you. Shall we go?"

.

A trip by helicopter took Lucy and Nayoko to the Island facility. On the way, Nayoko explained that they were going to search for any 'Improved humans' that may be hidden inside. Once they landed, Nayoko had Lucy walk back down the path she took during her escape. Making their way back down to the isolation chambers, they scanned the area for any diclonius.

Every large set of steel doors were open. Walking slowly, Nayoko and Lucy searched carefully as they went. Lucy noted the men also searching were armed not with guns, but with boxy like objects than only slightly resembled guns. "What are those?" she asked, pointing to a black suited guard they passed.

"Stun-guns," Nayoko said as she looked into another chamber. "They don't shoot bullets, but wires that stick into skin, clothing, just about anything. A powerful electrical field runs through the wires, disabling but not killing the person hit. Much more humane than guns, and unlike real guns, they do work on us."

"We can't stop the wires?" Lucy asked.

Nayoko tapped her head and said, "If they hit your vectors, the shock goes straight to your brain. Lights out, nap time."

"You've tried them on diclonius?" Lucy asked.

Nayoko pulled out her stun-pistol and showed it to her. "Before we can carry these, we have to be fully aware of what they do. That means taking a shock from one. I tried to stop the wires. I was out for two and a half hours, and I felt like a wet rag for the rest of the day. It wasn't fun."

Surprised by this, Lucy said, "You go to great lengths to keep from killing."

Stepping up to her, Nayoko said, "We, especially, must go to great lengths to keep from killing. We are more powerful, therefore we also must be more responsible to those around us."

Lucy walked through the facility with Nayoko pondering what she meant. Watching Nayoko, she noted the woman seemed very at ease with the humans around them. Many of the men grew wide smiles as they greeted Nayoko. The only problem came was when they went into a room where a group of former staff that had been gathered for questioning. As they walked in, one of the staff shot up and cried, "It's LUCY!"

Terrified, the former staff looked about frantically for a way to flee. Another tried to wrestle a stun gun from a guard. Nayoko shot a vector out and pried him off the guard and forced him to the floor. At the same time, she grabbed another man who was charging a guard, and yanked him backwards off his feet.

"ENOUGH, calm down!" Nayoko roared.

It took a few moments, but the ex-staff were returned to their seats, still eyeing Lucy fearfully.

One ex-staff in a lab coat went up to Nayoko and said, "Don't you know what she is? Her kind KILL humans!"

Nayoko pulled her hat off and asked, "And what 'kind' is she?"

The man gapped at her horns and turned pale.

"Sit down and answer the questions," Nayoko ordered. The man backed away and sat down under Nayoko's gaze.

"Officer Yuma, did you find anyone else hidden here?" A man with a gold trimmed uniform asked as he approached.

"No sir. I believe all survivors have been accounted for. If I may, I was going to take Lucy home then finish my reports," Nayoko explained, and put her hat back on.

"Very well. Inspector Yuma mentioned a girl named Nana that was held here. Have you questioned her yet?"

"Unless it is vital to question her right away, I was going to wait a day or two. These girls have been through a rough time," Nayoko told him.

"Have it done by next Monday morning. The charges are going to the court Monday afternoon. I want to be sure we have an iron-clad case." The man then bowed to Lucy and said, "Thank you for your assistance. If you need anything, Officer Yuma here will be available to you."

"My report will be on your desk, first thing Monday morning," Nayoko assured him with a bow.

.

They left the facility though a side door. Walking along a balcony outside facility, Lucy wore a thoughtful expression. She finally said, "This is all very strange."

Casting her a smirk, Nayoko asked, "You mean me working with normal humans?"

"Yes, you are very strong and have complete mastery of your vectors. I would think you could do whatever you like."

Nayoko nodded and said, "I am. I am working to ensure everyone can live together, in peace. I do want children, and the last thing I want is for them to grow up in a world where they have to fight to survive. Myself and mother also help those people who unexpectedly have Improved children. Mother runs a facility where parents who find themselves with Improved children are taken so they learn how to deal with them, and the precautions they must take. Isn't that better than killing infants because they have horns, like what has been happening here?"

"Or locking us away," Lucy added.

Nayoko's tone became firm, "Make no mistakes, Lucy. More and more children like us are being born. You may think normal humans are our enemy, but keep in mind they are not dumb. They have perfected the art of war, and can be very dangerous. It is as much to our advantage, as it is to theirs, that we do not become consumed with fighting each other. All of humanity will eventually become Improved humans. That does not mean this shift has to be a bloody one."

"And Kouta will be able to live his life," Lucy said quietly.

"I take it you like this Kouta?" Nayoko asked. "Possibly as a father to your children?" she added, nudging Lucy with an elbow.

Lucy blushed at that thought. Slowing her step, she pondered the idea. The more she thought about it, the more it appealed to her. The thought of living her life with Kouta, of holding hers and Kouta's baby in her arms. Yes, she very much liked that idea.

"Just be careful with your vectors, any human you touch with them will receive your DNA. If you noticed, I made sure I only grabbed those men's clothes. I don't want strangers having my kids," Nayoko explained.

"I'm not sure how to go home," Lucy said tentatively. Kouta knew everything, and even if he truly forgave her, she didn't know how to deal with Yuka. Yuka liked Kouta very much also. If she hurt Yuka, it would surely cause big trouble between her and Kouta.

"You said that like you have doubts if you'll be welcomed or not," Nayoko said.

"I don't know if it can work," Lucy admitted.

"Then just go," Nayoko said with a shrug. "Things have a way of working out. That is, unless you're worried about killing someone. I can always come by now and then to give you another shot to your forehead if that is what's concerning you."

Lucy looked at Nayoko to see she was grinning. The small bit of humor lifted Lucy's mood, but not enough to return the smile. "Kouta likes Yuka too," She stated.

"Ahh, I see. So, who's this Yuka?"

"His cousin. They have been together as long as I know, ever since we were all children."

"First cousin?" Nayoko asked, as her face crimped up.

"What is that?"

"Was Kouta's father or mother, brothers or sisters with Yuka's father or mother?"

"Yes, I think so."

Nayoko bit her lip and shuddered. She then said, "Well, then most likely, Kouta sees Yuka like a sister, of course they are going to like each other. In any case, you shouldn't worry about that too much."

"I just can't stand any other girls near Kouta," Lucy said with a growl.

Nayoko burst out in a short laugh and said, "You got it bad for him, all right. Just look at Yuka as a relative you have to put up with." Coming to a set of stairs Nayoko leaned over and noticed a piece of cloth down near the bottom of the cliff. Nayoko thrust out a vector. It went a few meters, then became thin and stretched like a rubber band until it got to the cloth. She picked it up and drew it to her. Pulling out a small plastic bag, she dropped it in.

"How far do your vectors reach?" Lucy asked as she watched.

"However far I want." Pointing down at the base of the cliff, Nayoko said, "That small rock down there, try to pick it up."

Lucy reached out as far as she could, two meters. "That's all I can do," she said.

"Nonsense, make it longer and thinner like you did with your chopstick fingers."

Focusing on her vector, Lucy reached further. Seeing her vector arm as a rubber band like she envisioned Nayoko's, her vector stretched farther and father down the cliff. Concentrating with all her might, she got it down to the rock. She wrapped a thin tendril around the rock and tried to pick it up.

The rock shattered.

"GRRRR!" Lucy growled.

"At least you reached it. That proves you can do it with practice," Nayoko said cheerfully.

"How can you do things so easily?" Lucy asked in frustration.

"I'm older, plus while you spent much of your childhood locked away, I was learning to control my vectors. Don't worry, like I said, you'll get better with practice," Nayoko assured her.

From the top of the stairs, Inspector Yuma called down, "Nayoko! Lucy! The chopper's ready to leave. Are you coming, or are you planning to spend all day here?"

"Coming, Dad," Nayoko called back. Casting a grin at Lucy, she said, "Vector-walk!" She then jumped up and used her vectors on the handrails to propel herself up.

"I can do better than that," Lucy said with an evil grin. She slammed her vectors down and shot herself into the air. She landed on one side of Inspector Yuma as Nayoko came to a stop on his other side.

Inspector Yuma looked at them and shook his head. "It's a tie," he announced and walked to the helicopter.

.

It was late in the day when Nayoko dropped Lucy off at the steps up to the Maple Inn. She assured Lucy she would be by in two days to talk to Nana and the rest of the family, and give Kouta paperwork that officially gave him guardianship of Nana and Lucy, if that was what they all wanted.

Lucy walked up the steps, pondering all the things she had learned from Inspector and Nayoko Yuma. Cooperation with humans, the restrained power that Nayoko held, the love between a human man and his diclonius, or rather 'Improved' human daughter. She smiled at that. She liked the term Improved human, it somehow made her feel a little bit closer to Kouta.

As Lucy climbed the steps, she took off the white cap and looked at it. Humans had healed her, and gave her this white cap. In a way, it reminded her of the time Kouta gave her that knit cap to hide her horns. The people she met while she was with the Inspector and Nayoko were more like Kouta. Perhaps there were many more like them once she got away from the directors' gun-wielding killing freaks.

Coming up to the gate, she had a sudden urge. Stopping, she focused on reaching out over the gate. Feeling with her vectors, she found the clock. The clock that was as broken as she was. If she could fix that clock, then surely she could fix her life, and live with Kouta and her new family.

Tracing carefully, she found the workings. Seeing them in her mind, she put gears and springs together. Sweat beading on her face from effort, Lucy concentrated with all her will. Splitting the ends of her vectors as Nayoko showed her, she screwed in screws and pushed small nails in place with great care. Far off, she heard Wanta start barking. Cute little Wanta. Not wanting to become distracted, she ignored Wanta's bark and concentrated on winding the springs, and feeling for anything else that might be broken. Finally, she was sure it was ready. She gave a slight push to the pendulum and retracted her vectors.

After a few seconds, she heard the chimes ring out. Right after than she heard Kouta exclaim, "It works?"

Her heart leaped with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

S2 EP-1

Yuka had been taking pains to be cheerful after the night Nyu never came home. Kouta had returned first, sullen and downcast, blood stains spotting his clothes. She had asked what happened, but he refused to talk about it. Later as Yuka prepared a late dinner for him, Nana wandered in. Not only was she sad, her dirty and swollen face was tracked with tears and all she had on was some man's jacket. Nana too kept quiet about what had gone on that night, but Yuka knew something horrible had happened.

Yuka didn't press either of them. In the morning, she let Kouta sleep late. At breakfast, Nana wasn't her cheery self. When Nana realized Kouta wasn't coming, she asked Yuka where he was. Yuka assured her he was just being a sleepy head, then tried to get Nana to eat. This by itself was strange, Nana usually gulped food, happily praising the cook between bites. Mayu also took note of Nana's state, and did her best to cheer Nana up.

Mid-morning Yuka went to see if Kouta was ever going to get up, and found him sitting in his room staring at the music box she'd kept for him. He was still in last night's clothes, his eyes were blood-shot, and his futon had never been laid out. The box played it's haunting melody while Kouta gazed at it hollow-eyed. Apparently he hadn't slept at all.

"Kouta, I'm making breakfast. Come out and eat," Yuka said sternly to hide her worry.

Kouta looked up blankly to focus on her as if seeing her for the first time. "Hi Yuka. What did you say?"

Yuka thrust her hand down to help him up. "I said you need to eat something. Now come on, get up!"

Kouta returned his gaze to the music box. "I'm sorry, I'm not hungry right now," he said vacantly.

Her heart going out to him, Yuka sat down in front of him. Taking his hands, she asked softly, "What happened yesterday?"

Still staring at the music box, Kouta whispered, "I remembered ... everything."

"The festival?" Yuka asked hopefully.

Kouta nodded, "Yes, and the beach, going into the mountains to draw, the zoo, the train, everything," he said softly. He sniffed and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Holding his hands that held the music box, Yuka said, "You remember your family getting killed? I'm so sorry, Kouta! What can I do to make it better?"

"Nothing," Kouta said, choking on his words. "I just need to be alone for a while."

"Kouta, did you see who killed your family?" Yuka asked. Maybe if he could identify the murderer, it would help him put the events into the past.

"I saw."

"Kouta, you have to go to the police!"

The music box wound down. Kouta wound it back up. "No police," he said firmly.

"But why not? You want them to get away with it?" she cried, flinging an arm in the air.

Kouta cast her a hurt look, then returned his gaze to the music box. "Please, I need to be alone for a while."

Words were not going to help, so Yuka put her arms around him and hugged him tenderly. Five second later, Kouta burst into tears.

Kouta cried for a while. Once he settled down into sniffles, he kissed Yuka's cheek and said, "Thank you. I'll be out for lunch, I promise. I just need a little bit longer."

Petting his cheek, Yuka said, "I'll come get you." She got up and went to the door. Turning back, she saw Kouta still gazing at the music box. Noting a smear of blood on his shirt, she thought about why Kouta didn't want to go to the police if he knew who the killer was. He hadn't taken revenge on his own, had he? Yuka didn't think Kouta was that kind of guy. If he had, then it would make sense that he didn't want to police to know.

Walking to the kitchen as she pondered this question, Yuka heard Nana and Mayu talking outside as they fed Wanta. She didn't listen on purpose, but perked up when she heard Nana say with a whine, "Papa got blown up."

Yuka stopped short. Quietly, she went to the window and listened.

".. and that girl who wanted to kill you, she's dead too?" Mayu asked.

"Yes, she was Papa's real daughter. She beat up Lucy, Papa picked her up and walked away with her," Nana said in a sob, "Papa walked down the road, then they blew up. The man from the facility did it. He was going to shoot me too, but Lucy killed him."

"You mean Nyu? Where did she go?" Mayu asked.

"She said she wanted me to live here because she couldn't. She walked away, I came home ... to where everyone is," Nana said sadly.

Yuka put a hand over her mouth and backed away from the window. People blowing up? Cute little Nyu _killed_ someone? What had _happened_ out there? Nana and Kouta looked like they had been through a war when they came home. She remembered all the police and special announcements. Had there indeed been a war going on that Kouta, Nyu and Nana had been caught in the middle of? The bits and pieces she was learning certainly made it look that way. Hearing that Nyu killed someone didn't sound right at all, Nyu was too sweet and innocent to do anything like that. Then again Kouta had come home with bloodstains on his clothes. Whatever it was they went through must have been horrible.

Yuka did the only thing she was able to. She acted as cheerful as possible. Setting the table for lunch, she got Nana to smile, and playfully scolded Kouta for not changing his clothes yet.

Siting by Kouta, Yuka looked right at him and said, "And I'll get your bath ready. If you need me too, I'll stay with you so you don't fall asleep in the tub and accidentally drown yourself."

Kouta's eyes went wide. "Huh?" he asked in shock as he snapped his head to her.

"It would be bad if you fell asleep in the tub," Mayu chimed in. "And since it's Yuka, I guess it's OK for her to be in there with you."

Kouta snapped his head to Mayu, "But.." he said, as his mind went blank from trying to form a denial.

Yuka blushed so hard her ears turned red. Dropping her head, she mumbled, "I didn't mean IN the bath."

Shooting her hand in the air, Nana said, "I'll do it then! I'll keep Kouta safe in the bath."

"NO!" Kouta and Yuka cried in horror at the same time.

"I can take a bath by myself," Kouta said quickly.

Casting Kouta a worried look, Nana asked, "Are you sure you won't drown?"

"I won't drown," Kouta said firmly.

"What I meant was, that I'll knock on the door to check on you," Yuka explained quickly as she felt the heat in her face.

.

Finishing her lunch quickly, Yuka excused herself and went to get the bath ready. Checking the water temp, Yuka 's mind began wandering. She envisioned herself in the tub with Kouta lying against her, his head nestled between her breasts. Her arms around him, he tilts his head to look up and her, and she gives him a luxurious kiss...

"Yuka, Mayu and I cleaned up the dishes!" Nana announced.

Snapping out of her daydream, Yuka spun her head to see Nana in the doorway. She flushed again from the things she had been thinking. "Thank you, Nana," she said sheepishly.

"Yuka, are you ill? Your face has been very red today," Nana noted as she tipped her head.

Collecting herself, Yuka got up and said, "I'm fine, Nana. Go tell Kouta the bath is ready. I'm going to hang some laundry. I need some air."

Yuka made sure she was out by the clothesline before Kouta went near the bath. She feared that if she seen him, she just may ask to bathe with him. She had always loved Kouta, and for how sad he was now, she desperately wanted to comfort him.

There was only one basket of clothes to be hung up, but Yuka took her time, trying to get her pulse to settle. One thing came to her mind, Nana has said that Nyu wasn't coming back. In a way, it was sad. She did like Nyu, but in another way, Nyu would no longer be hanging onto Kouta. That would clear the way for her to become closer to Kouta. It was a guilty feeling, but still, she could not be entirely sad that Nyu was gone. Kouta would be paying more attention to her. Her daydream of them bathing together just may come true.

Kouta's frantic cry of, "What are you DOING!" rang from inside.

Yuka perked up at the sound of Kouta's voice. Another cry soon answered.

"Yuka was right, you fell asleep and almost drown!" Nana cried back.

"You didn't have to get _naked_!" Kouta wailed.

"I didn't want to get my clothes wet," Nana explained loudly.

Yuka ran into the house. Leave it to Kouta to lure Nana into the bath with him!

.

Ex Director Kakuzawa looked out of the window of his safe-house. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary on the street, but that didn't mean anything. Any one of the innocent looking people walking along, or from any window of the many houses lining the street could be watching out for him.

The only warning he got about the raid was from listening to the radio coms, waiting to hear word of Lucy's demise. There was talk of helicopters arriving, then silence. Fearing the worst, which he found was the correct thing to do until he knew otherwise, he checked the cameras to find armed soldiers flooding into his facility. Luckily, he beat the attackers to the dock where his personal boat lay tethered. His speed boat carried him away before they realized he'd escaped.

The question was, who were those people? By the uniforms, they were not SAT, nor Japanese military. He had tried to use his credit card to call the Prime Minister's office when he got ashore, but his card didn't work. He called the bank, they seemed very vague on the status of his account. Noticing a police car slowly rolling down the street checking phone booths, he slipped away. The next couple hours he'd spend evading not only police, but black American style cars that looked very out of place. He also noted that the black helicopter that flew overhead wasn't bearing any markings. Very strange for a helicopter gunship.

Kakuzawa needed to contact one of his loyal supporters in the city. By what happened so far, he didn't dare try to call. He'd have to disguise himself, and go there during the afternoon rush hour so he blended in with the crowd. He had to find out if 'they' had gotten to that place also.

He had suffered a major setback to his plans. He would not fail, however, he had many more resources than that one island facility.

.

At the kitchen table, Yuka tried to explain to Nana what she had done wrong. Unfortunately, Kouta had locked himself in the bath , so Yuka couldn't give him his well-deserved slap.

"Nana, boys and girls don't bath together," Yuka said firmly.

"But it was like you said, Kouta was sleeping, and slipping down. I just went in to hold him up so he wouldn't drown," Nana explained.

"He shouldn't be seeing you naked, not to mention touching you," Mayu said in a worried tone. Her face also wore the shock of Nana's utter lack of modesty.

Nana frowned and said, "He already has, so what's wrong with helping him in the bath?"

"WHAT!" Yuka cried as her eyes flew wide.

"On the bridge, when ..." leaving that sentence unfinished, Nana said, "Well, Kouta came and tried to save me. I'd lost all my clothes by then and it was dangerous, but Kouta came anyway." Sheepishly, she added, "I just wanted to save Kouta from drowning like he came to save me."

"Nana, what happened?" Yuka asked softly. Had some pervert, or a gang of perverts attacked her? If Kouta had fought with then, that would explain the blood on his clothes. It was also a more comfortable explanation that she could deal with.

Wincing, Nana shrugged and said, "I don't know if it's OK to talk about it. But, if I can't be in the bath with Kouta, then you should be. We'd all be really sad if Kouta drowned, wouldn't we?"

Yuka's face turned hot again. Looking down, she said, "I ... I'm sure it's because Kouta is really tired. I shouldn't have pressured him."

"Nana, I'm sure it was all right that Kouta came to save you when you were naked," Mayu said timidly, "But you're not suppose to get naked and get into the bath with him. Let's let Yuka do that."

Yuka decide to go check on Kouta. She found the bath empty. Kouta was in his room. After she assured him she wasn't going to hit him, he came out. He still looked worn, but with clean clothes and with some of the normal craziness that went on from time to time, he seemed more like himself. Letting the bath indecent slide, Yuka returned to her chores. Kouta ended up settling into a chair and gazing out at the trees.

"You set one too many places," Kouta noted as he watched Yuka set the table.

Casting him a smile, Yuka said, "She would want to eat too, right?" Even though Nyu wasn't coming back, she wanted to set a place for their absent friend. She somehow felt Kouta would like that also.

"You're right," Kouta said, returning her smile.

During dinner, Yuka felt like things were getting back to normal. Nana became very happy -to tears- about all of them being together. Knowing something horrible had gone on, Yuka had to agree with her. She was sure if things had been worse, Nana, and maybe Kouta too, would never have come back. At the moment, she happily noted Nana was wolfing food with her usual vigor.

Wanta began barking. Kouta was beginning to learn Wanta's barks, this one meant someone was here. "We have visitors?" he asked, and got up to go see.

A moment later, the old grandfather clock in the hallway chimed.

"That's strange, did Kouta fix the clock?" Yuka asked absently as she looked toward the sound.

She looked back to see Nana turn the spare bowl right side up, and put the chopsticks beside it. Gulping down another mouthful of food, Nana got up and said, "I'll go get another cup."

"Why? Sit and eat," Yuka said, wondering about Nana's behavior.

Nana stated, "Lucy's home," and ran out to get a cup.

Yuka stared at Nana's retreating form. How could Nana know who it was? "Lucy?" she asked.

"Lucy is Nyu, or something like that," Mayu explained. Frowning, she added, "I hope she's not in a bad mood."

Nana returned with a cup to complete the extra table setting, when Kouta's voice rang out, "Guess who's back!"

Yuka turned and her jaw dropped. It was Nyu, but somehow she looked different. It wasn't just her now ragged clothes, and the white cap on her head, but something in her face. It was also not lost on her that Kouta had a tight grip on her hand. They weren't just holding hands, their fingers were tightly interlocked. The hair on back of Yuka's neck rose up.

"Welcome home!" Mayu and Nana cried at the same time.

"You have to try the Soumen noodles, they're really good!" Nana added happily.

"Welcome home," Yuka said, managing not to choke on her words. To avoid a scene, she looked down at her plate.

Yuka noted Kouta sit back down beside her, and felt Lucy take her seat at the end of the table. Yes, there was something different about her.

"What happened to your horns?" Mayu asked.

"I lost them in a fight," Lucy told her. She nodded to Yuka, saying, "Thank you for the food." then began eating.

"The other one too?" Nana asked.

"Soldiers shot it off," Lucy said matter of factly between bites.

Yuka snapped her head up to gape at Lucy. "Soldiers, again!?" she cried.

"They won't be bothering us any longer," Lucy said. Seeing Kouta eyeing her questioningly, she added, "I didn't kill anyone else. Some people came and made them go away. It's a long story."

"That's good," Kouta said with a sigh of relief.

"You killed someone?" Yuka asked. Nana had mentioned it earlier, but somehow she had a difficult time believing it until Lucy said it herself. She also noted the soft, warm look was gone from her eyes, replaced by what Yuka took as hard eyes that were capable of killing.

"Leave it be," Kouta said, placing a hand on her arm.

Yuka dropped her hands on the table, balling her hands into fists. In a cry of frustration she asked, "Will someone _please_ tell me what happened to you all!"

"Yuka, let's just be glad we're all back together," Kouta said.

"This time, it's over. Let it go," Lucy added.

"Yeah, so let's eat Soumen!" Nana piped up.

"Won't anyone tell me something?" Yuka pleaded.

Lucy eyed her then said, "All right. Tomorrow or the next day, Yuma Nayoko is coming by to talk to Nana about when she was held in the facility. She is also going to bring papers for Kouta, so he can have ..." forgetting exactly what Nayoko said, she simply said, "So Nana and I will belong to Kouta."

"Like when Kouta adopted me?" Mayu asked.

"She didn't say 'adopted', but yes, I think that is close."

Maybe the way she said it or the look in her eye, but Yuka didn't like the idea of Lucy 'belonging' to Kouta. "Was it a guardianship, maybe?" she asked.

"That's right, a guardianship," Lucy agreed.

Mayu grabbed Nana's arm and said, "Kouta will be your new father. We're going to be sisters!"

"Hurray!" Nana cried. "I always thought of you as a sister, Mayu."

Yuka ate, listening to how happy Nana and Mayu were to officially become sisters. With Kouta on one side of her, and the girl now called Lucy on the other side, she felt like she was a wedge in between them. In her mind, she saw their tightly clasped hands. Something horrible had happened yesterday. Whatever it was had driven them together in a way she might never understand, or be able to compete with.

As dinner ended, Yuka absorbed herself in cleaning up to avoid thinking about it. Lucy followed Yuka into the kitchen, bringing the remaining dishes.

"I'll help you, if you show me what to do," Lucy said.

"We'll help too!" Nana said as she and Mayu came in.

Lucy cast Nana a stern gaze. "I want to talk to Yuka. By ourselves."

The door swung open again, and Kouta came in holding a bag. "I'll help," he announced. He then looked at Nana and Mayu and said, "Ummm, you girls go relax. We can handle it."

Nana and Mayu left.

Yuka felt her heart drop out of her chest. Seeing their clasped hands in her mind, she had a very good idea of what they wanted to talk to her about. Gripping the edge of the sink, she forced herself not to cry. "I'm no longer needed here, am I?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Kouta asked, confused.

"Nonsense," Lucy stated. "Kouta, please go relax too."

"Ummm, I won't be a bother," Kouta said, scrunching up his face as he scrubbed his hair.

"Yuka will be fine, go relax," Lucy said.

Kouta stumbled to the side clumsily as if someone was pushing him. He caught his balance. "Yeah, OK, OK, call if you need me," he said nervously. He left, making sure the door was shut.

Yuka shook her head at Kouta's clumsiness. "This is about Kouta, isn't it?" she asked.

"It's about you and me," Lucy corrected. Seeing Yuka fill the sink with water, Lucy moved over to stand by her. "It is no secret we both like Kouta, ever since we were children."

Yuka gave a non-commital nod. "I've known Kouta my whole life. I do like him a lot. I guess you do also." Here it comes, Yuka thought, Lucy was going to explain how in love she and Kouta were.

As if speaking to herself, Lucy said, "The only good days I have ever had, have been with Kouta. I know he has been through hell, much of it is my fault. I wasn't sure about coming back, but Nayoko talked me into it. I like this family and I want to be part of it. I just wanted to make one thing clear between us. Kouta gets what Kouta wants."

"Lucy.." Yuka said softly, surprised by her words.

Eyeing Yuka with her now stern look, Lucy said, "He deserves to be happy. I would like you to help me make him happy. I am sorry about punching you on the stairs the day you and Kouta were out looking for me. I was jealous because you were with him, and I believed I couldn't be."

Yuka remembered that day. "You punched me? But ... how? You were nowhere near me."

"What goes in the water first?" Lucy asked as she eyed the pile of dishes.

"Cups and bowls."

"Watch."

Yuka expected Lucy to do some fancy martial arts move. Lucy didn't move, but the cups did. They rose up and put themselves in the water, followed by the bowls.

"I don't have to touch things to move or hit them," Lucy explained. "When the soldiers shot at Kouta, I stopped their bullets ... then I made them pay with their lives."

Yuka gapped at the girl she thought she knew.

Lucy went on. "It was wrong of me to hurt someone in this family. Please forgive me."

"Yes, of course," Yuka said weakly. "How many soldiers were there?"

"I didn't bother to count them all," Lucy said flatly.

"They shot your horns off," Yuka concluded.

"One, the other I lost fighting a girl like myself," Lucy said as she watched the last bowl go into the water. She then looked at Yuka. "That is over now. What concerns me, is both of us working for Kouta's happiness."

"You really do love him."

"As do you. Or am I wrong about that?"

Yuka didn't know what to make of this conversation, blatantly talking about how they felt about Kouta. "I have always wanted Kouta to be happy. I'd do anything for him," she admitted.

"As would I."

"But ... we both can't have him," Yuka said, exasperated.

"Kouta gets what Kouta wants," Lucy said again, stressing 'Kouta'. "Will that be all right with you?"

"And if Kouta wants me?" Yuka asked, half fearing she would find out just how Lucy had killed those soldiers.

"Then Kouta gets what he wants," Lucy said again. Looking down at the sink, she asked, "What's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

EL S2-2

Kakuzawa looked out of the heavily tinted window, watching the scenery go by. The cityscape had changed into rural scenery. Farms interspersed the houses they passed. "There have been no further attacks?" he asked the man beside him.

"No sir. The Nakamura company has had no repercussions. Whoever is after us, hasn't made the connection yet," the man said as he glanced over to the side of the back seat where Kakuzawa sat.

"Good. We'll make preparations in case they do. This project MUST succeed, for the sake of all mankind."

"Understood sir. I'm sure you can count on all of us. As for who is behind attacking us, we believe they are from Okinawa. The government will not say who it is, but reporters working for us have found out the helicopters came from the American air base there. We've had no reports of Americans being involved directly in the attack, but they are supplying equipment."

"Okinawa, huh?" Kakuzawa grumbled. "Find out if there are any diclonius there."

"Sir, do you think a diclonius is responsible?"

'It would be wonderful if that were the case', Kakuzawa thought. He then said, "If it is, it would make sense they would try to stop any diclonius research facility from operating."

"I hadn't thought of that. We will make sure that is investigated."

"Inform our people in Tokyo to keep a close watch on military operations, we cannot let them repeat their surprise attack on us," Kakuzawa said. Looking at his watch, he noted the time. In another hour, they'd be there, and he would find out who was behind the attempt to bring him down.

.

Kouta heard the knock, and went to answer the door. On the way, Nana rushed by him with a worried look on her face. "Let me get it," she said.

"It's all right, Nana, I was expecting her," Lucy said, coming from the other direction.

Coming to the entrance at the same time, Nana and Lucy stood to either side of Kouta as he opened the door.

A pretty, dark haired woman in a dark blue suit stood on the other side. The hat she wore was a policeman's style. Smiling, she said, "Hello, Lucy! You must be Kouta," she said, and gave him a wink. Turning to Nana, she said, "And this must be Nana."

"Do we .. know you?" Nana asked.

Bowing, the woman said, "I am Yuma Nayoko. Pleased to meet you."

"Lucy told us you were coming, please come in," Kouta said and moved aside.

Nayoko came in, talking as they headed for the dinning room. "First, I'd like to get the paperwork out of the way. Kouta, I assume that you have no problem with being Lucy and Nana's guardian?"

"I pretty much am already," he said.

"Nana, Lucy, both of you agree also?" Nayoko asked. She got a quick nod from Lucy.

Nana piped up and said, "But, I want to be adopted like Mayu was! I want to be Mayu's sister."

Flashing a look at Kouta, Nayoko grinned and said, "You will be, Nana."

Yuka approached, at first looking confused, then she said, "You must be.."

"Yuma Nayoko," Nayoko said, extending her hand. "And you are Yuka, correct?"

"How do you know us?" Yuka asked.

"Lucy talked about all of you. She's very proud of her family," Nayoko said, beaming a smile as she shook Yuka's hand.

"Please to meet you. The dinning room is this way."

At the table, Nayoko opened her case and spread papers out in front of Kouta. She handed him a pen, then explained where to sign. Under Nayoko's guidance, Kouta signed page after page.

Looking at one, Kouta frowned. "This is a contract for a private tutor, I can't afford that," he said.

"You have to make sure these girls get their education," Nayoko insisted. "And from what I know, they have much catching up to do. Neither one has seen the inside of a school, have they?"

"I was taught some in the orphanage," Lucy offered.

"I'll do it," Yuka said, getting Nayoko's attention. "I have time to tutor them. We're talking basic skills up through high school level, right?"

"Yuka is smart," Kouta said, and added, "I'll help too."

Nayoko pondered briefly, then said, "That would be fine. You'll have to do quarterly and yearly tests, and mail them in for grading."

"We can do that," Yuka said with a nod.

"I think it would be better learning here, than in a school," Lucy added.

Nayoko bit her lip, then said, "Whatever you are most comfortable with."

"Good, now get signing, Kouta!" Yuka scolded.

"Miss Yuma, where are you from?" Nana asked, watching her closely.

Seeing the 'not sure if I trust you' look Nana was giving her, Nayoko explained, "I live on an island called Okinawa. My dad is an Inspector, my mom works at a hospital center for Improved Human children. I normally work with the Okinawan police and mom, but I came with my Dad on this assignment."

"What are 'Improved Humans'?" Nana asked curiously.

"Well, we are," Nayoko said, and took her hat off.

"Another girl with horns?" Yuka asked as she eyed Nayoko's head.

Touching one, Nayoko said, "They are good for keeping your hat, or accessories on in windy weather. Other than that, they can be a bother."

"You've never been ... where we were?" Nana asked, eyeing Nayoko.

Nayoko looked at Nana, and Yuka, who also appeared to seek an explanation. The other girl, she guessed was Mayu, came in, looking like she wanted to know also. Resting her elbows on the table Nayoko said, "That is why I am here. Lucy and Nana were held at a facility that supposedly was studying us, diclonius, by their crude words. We found out that not only did they kidnap girls, but they also murdered over a hundred infants, and the ones they did let live, they experimented on mercilessly. Most of them died. As far as we know, Nana and Lucy are the only survivors. I got Lucy's statement the other day. Nana, I would like you to tell me your story."

Yuka clapped her hands to her mouth. "How barbaric!" she cried.

"Poor Nana!" Mayu cried, and hugged her friend.

Kouta looked at Lucy. "I'm so sorry," he muttered, and clasped her hand.

"It was barbaric, and I'm here to be sure anyone who knew about what was going on, spends the rest of their lives in prison, or executed," Nayoko stated.

"I think most of them are already gone," Nana offered sheepishly.

"Many are, but not all," Nayoko agreed. "Will you tell me what happened to you in there? We can go up to a private room. I'll video record everything you say so you won't have to go through it twice."

Having a police officer right here, even if she had horns, made Yuka ask, "Can you find out from Kouta who killed his family?"

Kouta stiffened. Lucy looked down at the table in front of her. Nayoko noted this and said, "I'm sorry, Yuka, but that investigation is ongoing. If you know something, I'd be happy to hear it. I cannot talk about evidence we already have."

"But, you _are_ investigating it, and have some information?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, we are making good progress on finding the man responsible." Nayoko assured her.

"Man?" Kouta blurted out as he turned to look at her.

"Yes, the one who was prodding a mis-guided child into doing his dirty work." Nayoko explained.

Kouta looked at Lucy, who raised her head enough to ask forgiveness with her eyes.

"Yuka, is there a room myself and Nana may use for a while?" Nayoko asked as she got up.

Yuka rose, trying not to see that Kouta and Lucy were looking at each other intently. "Yes, follow me, please. I will stay outside the room in case you need anything."

Nana got up and twisted her fingers together. "Miss Yuma, is it OK if Yuka doesn't come with us?"

"That's fine, Nana," Nayoko said soothingly. "Yuka, may Nana show me the way?"

Yuka nodded and said, "Upstairs, the last room on the left. That should give you privacy." She then held out her hand to Mayu. "Mayu, let's go for a walk, shall we? Kouta, Lucy, would you like to come with us?" she asked cheerfully but pointedly.

"We'll... be along," Kouta said as he gazed at Lucy.

"Yes, you go ahead, we'll catch up," Lucy agreed, still watching Kouta.

Nana and Nayoko went upstairs. Yuka stormed out out holding Mayu's hand in a clenched fist.

"Yuka, you're hurting me!" Mayu cried as she tried to pry Yuka's fingers open.

"Sorry, Mayu," Yuka growled as she cast an evil glance back at Kouta and Lucy.

As everyone else left, Kouta and Lucy looked at each other.

Finally, Kouta asked, "You were made to do those things?"

Lucy lowered her eyes and said, "I heard voices in my head, telling me to kill. I though it was real, I thought..." closing her eyes, she took a heavy breath and said, "Nayoko and her Dad knew what it was, because Nayoko heard the same thing. Only she knew humans are not our enemy. Kouta, it doesn't make up for what I did, but at least I know ..."

Kouta put a finger to her lips, quieting her. Moving closer, he cupped the back of her neck and drew her close. "A while back, you cut your hair and pretended to be my sister, so I could hear her forgive me. I thank you. I forgive you, Lucy. And I wish with all my heart that Nayoko finds the monster who made you do things like that."

Breaking out in a sob, Lucy hugged him tighter. "I'm so sorry, Kouta! I love you."

Petting her hair, Kouta softly said, "Lucy ... Nyu ... Kaede, whatever you want us to call you, I love you too."

Meeting lips, they wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed.

Outside, Yuka stood in the gateway, fists clenched at her side. "Are you two coming or not!" she barked.

In the backyard on a rope and board swing suspended from a tree branch, Young Nayoko sat next to her boyfriend. Holding hands, they kissed. His free hand was on her knee, her free hand held onto the rope on her side of the swing. His free hand slips up under her skirt as the kiss goes on.

Nayoko suddenly breaks the kiss, "No," she gasps, and unclasps her hand to push his searching hand back down.

The boy frowns at her and asks, "But ... I mean we love each other, right?"

Cheeks turning pink, Nayoko said, "I'm not ready for that, Kin. Let's go slower, OK?"

Kin offered her a gentle smile and said, "All right, my lovely Nayoko." He kissed her again, and she responded. They put an arm around each other.

As the kiss went on, his hand crept back up under her skirt. Her face flushing, Nayoko pulled back and barked, "I said no!" As she spoke, his hand flew out from between her legs. The bloody stump of Kin's arm pumped blood onto her inner thighs.

"Wha.." Kin asked in shock as he lifted the stump to stare at it.

Eyes wide, Nayoko jumped off the swing and clamped down on the stump of his arm as she scooped up his hand. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Kin stared at his stump as Nayoko cried and led him back to the house. Nayoko screamed for her mother. Both her parents came out to see what the trouble was.

Looking at the severed hand Nayoko held, and the blood running down the insides of her legs, her father frowned at Kin and said, "Guess you had that coming, didn't you?"

In a weak voice, Kin asked, "What happened?"

Nayoko's mother got on Kin's other side and said, "We have to get him to the hospital quickly!"

With a grumble, Nayoko's father said, "Kawa, ride in back with them."

"I really am so sorry," Nayoko whined with tears in her eyes as she helped Kin into the car. Kin sat in the middle of the back seat, bracketed by Kawa and Nayoko.

Kawa took hold of Kin's stump, and said, "Give me his hand." Nayoko passed it to her.

Kin watched as Kawa put his hand back in place against the stump, and stared at it intently. He began to feel tingles in in the stump, then in his fingers. His hand also began to hurt bad. He tried to jerk back, but his arm was immobile.

"Owww! What ... what's happening?" Kin yelled.

"You be quiet!" Kawa snapped at him. To Nayoko, she said, "Hon, bring out a vector, put it over mine so you can feel what I'm doing."

"I am so sorry," Nayoko said again with a sniff.

"Concentrate!" Kawa snapped. "Nayoko, you need to know how to do this."

Nayoko stared at Kin's hand as her mother did. Watching them, Kin noted the air around his hand seemed to waver, as if something invisible was around it. "What's going on?" he asked again.

From the front seat, Nayoko's father looked into the rear view mirror at Kin and said, "Keep quiet son, they are trying to put your hand back on. Personally, for what it looks like you tried with my daughter, I don't think you should have it back."

.

In front of the hospital entrance, Nayoko and her parents come out, followed by Kin. Kin's hand and forearm are in a cast.

Nayoko gave Kin a sad glance and said, "Mom, dad, can we have a minute?"

Nayoko's father scowled at Kin and said, "Do yourself a favor, keep your hands to yourself." He then led Kawa back to the car.

Sheepishly, Nayoko faced Kin and said, "I am really sorry, I just ... reacted before I thought."

Kin looked at his cast, then said, "I ... I think I'll go home now."

"Can you ever forgive me?" Nayoko asked as she twisted her fingers together.

"I don't know," Kin said to himself, and wandered off.

"See you tomorrow, OK?" Nayoko asked hopefully. Kin didn't even glance back at her.

Sniffling, Nayoko shuffled over to the car where her parents were standing. "Mom, I'll put my headband back on as soon as we get home. I don't want to hurt anyone again," she said sadly.

"It's too late for that, dear," Kawa said softly. "The headbands won't work once you start using your vectors. You'll have to control them by yourself."

"But, I love Kin! I don't want hurt him, or have him hate me. There must be something we can do," Nayoko pleaded.

"A little fear in that boy might not be a bad thing," Her father stated.

Cupping Nayoko's face in her hands, Kawa said, "Self control, that is your only option. Even if I managed to keep your glands numb, that will not solve the problem. You have to control them yourself."

Nayoko gave a stiff nod. "Then I will. I will practice and learn everything I can about how to control my vectors."

On his computer screen, the technician was looking at a picture of a middle aged man. On the side of the picture was his information : Yuma Junso, UN Chief Inspector, 48 years old, married, spouse Yuma Kawa, children Nayoko and Suki, Citizenship dual Japan / US, place of birth Komatsu Japan, current residence Jinuja (Ginoza) Okinawa.

The tech was talking on the phone. "Yes sir, the man we are looking for is Yuma Junso ... Yes, he has a wife and two children we can use for leverage ... Right sir, I will work on getting their locations."


	4. Chapter 4

EL season 2-3

Nayoko left the hotel with a yellow folder of study guides tucked under her arm. Officially, she had the day off, but she was going to be passing by the Maple Inn so now was a good of a time as any to drop off the study guides for Yuka. Wearing a mid-thigh length dress, she had donned a feathery hat to cover her horns. Since it was a nice day and she was in no rush, she decided to walk.

Enjoying the sunshine, she did some window shopping along the way. Stopping in front of a flower shop, she pondered on buying some flowers when she noted the reflection in the window showed a man in the light turtleneck sweater across the street watching her. Normally, she would pay no mind to this, men often watched her. What drew her attention was the fact she'd seen this man in the previous two windows she had stopped at.

"Stalker, huh?" she mumbled with a smirk.

Testing her theory, she walked on, and took the next corner. Pretending to look into store windows, she paid more attention to the reflections. She paused at a large window of a bakery long enough to see Mr. Turtleneck come into view. He noted her, then became interested in a fruit stand. She moved down the street, then crossed over to his side and took the next corner. Stopping to read an advertisement for a local band, she kept the corner in her peripheral vision. Sure enough, Mr. Turtleneck appeared at the corner. He looked her way, then crossed the street to start down the street she was on.

Was this guy just stalking, or something more serious? she wondered. It was possible she was being followed to determine the location of Lucy and Nana. Walking father on, she ducked down the next alley. The end split and showed the backsides of appartments. One corner of the buildings at the split had a boxed corner that protruded from the rest of the wall. She got behind the corner and stood against the wall.

A few minutes later, Mr. Turtleneck strolled into the alley, scanning the stairways of the apartments. Nayoko let him walk by, then she announced, "No need to search, I'm right here."

The man spun in place. Upon seeing her, he quickly walked back down the alley.

He got two steps. Thrusting her vectors out, Nayoko grabbed him and pushed him face-first into a wall, and forced his arms out to the sides. Walking up behind him she asked, "Why are you following me?"

"How...?" the man gasped in surprise as he eyed her.

"I know how you were following me, now answer me why," Nayoko growled.

"Lady, I wasn't! My son lives up there, I just came to see if... ooof!" His words were cut off as Nayoko pushed hard on his back with a vector, forcing the air from his lungs.

"You better tell me, or I will stop being gentle with you," she warned.

"What are you!" he cried.

"Someone not to screw with. Answer, or I'll have to crush a few ribs," she said, and gave him another push.

"Stop! I was hired to watch you, that's all I know. This guy gave me your picture and wanted to know where you go," Mr. Turtleneck said in a shaking voice.

"Who hired you?" she asked.

"I don't know his name. Tall older guy, he approached me down at train station. Look, I didn't have a job, he paid me good just to follow you around. I wasn't planning to do anything to you, honest."

"And once you follow me, where do you report to this guy?" Nayoko asked.

"Same place, the train station. I'm suppose to drop my reports by the mail box, pick up my money, and walk away. Please don't hurt me, OK?"

Nayoko slapped a hand down on his shoulder and said, "You're going to show me where you drop your reports. Then we'll take a walk over to the police station."

The man shook his head, "No, please. I'll show you where, but no cops, please."

Nayoko used her vectors to lift him up, turn him around, then pin him to the wall facing her. In a stern tone, she said, "Understand this now, your ass is mine. You do as I say, or you won't be able to follow anyone, ever again. You like your legs, don't you?"

The man nodded vigorously, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Releasing him, Nayoko motioned for him to go first and said, "Lead the way. Walk nice and calm, don't make me do something bad to you."

Nayoko followed him, coaching him when he began to walk too fast, or it looked like he might bolt on her. At the train station, he showed her the cubby where his reports went, and he picked up his pay. It was a fairly open area, someone could be watching from anyplace nearby. That meant a stakeout would surely flush out whoever came to get the reports.

Hearing a metallic 'tink...tink..tink' like a heavy can bouncing from behind her, Nayoko turned to see it was a canister grenade. "Shit!" she spat. Pushing off with her vectors, she grabbed Mr. Turtleneck as he tried to drop, and catapulted them into the bushes. They landed and the grenade went off. Smoke rolled thick into the air. Passerby's shouted and someone screamed about a fire.

Nayoko got up. It was a smoker, no one was hurt. "Someone was watching," she said dryly. "Come on, get up, we have another stop," she said to Mr. Turtleneck. It was then she saw someone had been hurt. Mr. Turtleneck was limp, a red stain of a gunshot wound was right over his heart.

.

Siting at the dinning table, Kouta was teaching the concept of addition and subtraction to Nana. Beside Nana, Lucy moved peas to give a visual representation for the numbers.

"Here, see, this is four. I push four more over, now the number of peas is eight, that is what four plus four equals eight means," Lucy explained.

Nana frowned and asked, "Who cares how many peas there are? I mean, have you ever counted the peas in your soup?"

"Nana, it's not just peas," Kouta said, "It an be anything. Peas, people, chairs, whatever. Four of anything plus four of anything, equals eight of those things. With some things it is very important to know how many there are. Money, for example. If you want to buy something, you have to know how much money you have."

"Ahh," Nana said as if suddenly understanding. "So if I need five hundred yen, I need to add five yen, and a hundred yen, right?"

"Ummm, not exactly, you would need five, one hundred yens." Kouta told her.

Lucy pushed the peas so five peas were in front of Nana and said, "If each of these were a hundred yen, then this would be five hundred yen. Things you add have to be the same."

Pointing to a pea, Nana said, "But this one is missing a piece, so it's not the same."

"Ughh!" Lucy growled, and dropped her head on the table.

Yuka came back in wearing a worried look. Sitting down by Kouta, she said, "That was Nayoko on the phone. She is going to mail the study guides to us. She won't be coming around because she was being followed. She is concerned that someone is trying to find us."

Picking her head up, Lucy mused, "So, it's not over."

"Won't this ever end?" Kouta said to himself.

"Nayoko also said there are undercover people around the Inn to be sure we're safe. They are dressed differently, but all have a pair of those round mirrored sunglasses. They will see anyone coming by who doesn't belong," Yuka explained.

"We're making it dangerous for you to live here, aren't we?" Nana asked sadly.

"No," Kouta said quickly. "Besides, we're safer if we all stick together."

"Nana, you or me should go out whenever Yuka or Kouta goes out. Just in case," Lucy said thoughtfully.

"What about Mayu? Someone should be with Mayu too," Nana complained.

"The only place Mayu goes, is to school," Yuka said, "So if you want to go to school with her, you have to study and get to her grade level."

"Then Nana will!" Nana said confidently. "But when I do, you have to be sure to be in the bath with Kouta," she said, looking at Yuka.

"What's this?" Lucy asked, eyeing Yuka suspiciously.

.

"A diclonius, are you positive?" Kakuzawa asked the man standing in front of his desk.

"Yes sir, our men saw Miss Yuma fly away from the grenade. She pulled the guy we hired through the air with her. The only ones who could possibly do that, are diclonius," he said firmly.

Kakuzawa let out a low chuckle. "So, it seems we found a diclonius right in the same area where Lucy and number seven fled to," he mussed. Looking down at the report, he said, "What is there that attracts them? This Yuma Nayoko, she works for the police?"

"Currently for her father, he is a chief Inspector for the UN, currently working with the Prime Minister under direction from the Emperor, sir."

"Is he a diclonuis also?"

"We don't believe so. Miss Yuma may be just a silpelit, though I have never heard of any diclonius working with humans. This is very odd. There is something here we're not seeing."

"Something indeed. Apparently, there is another diclonius queen, one who is very crafty. Any report from Okinawa?"

"The Yuma residence has been located, a woman and one female child are currently living there. The woman's name is Kawa, the daughter is called Suki, she's a senior in high school. We also have a location on Inspector Yuma. He is currently nosing around the Nakamura warehouse just outside of town. I fear he may uncover something."

"Then we capture his daughter, and see how eager he is to proceed after that," Kakuzawa said.

"But how sir? Even if we can capture Nayoko without killing her, she lives a fairly high profile life. From the little we learned, she is always around other people."

"Not Nayoko, the younger one, Suki. Grab her and bring her to the underground facility. If you can get her mother too, that would be best. Have you found out what Yuma Nayoko is doing?"

"We know when the island facility was taken, she was present. With what we know now, I suspect she was there searching for other diclonius. Presently, she appears to be involved with nothing but paperwork. Sir, doesn't it strike you as very strange that she works with humans?"

"Indeed," Kakuzawa said. "Perhaps she is using them as a hunter uses dogs. They find the prey, then she goes in to collect the trophy."

"She is after other diclonius! Possibly to collect an army together."

"Yes," Kakuzawa agreed. But if there was a diclonius army, HE was going to lead it. "Let me know the moment we have Yuma Suki in containment."

.

Kawa stepped off the bus and waved, saying, "See you tomorrow."

The young women with knit hats waved back, calling, "Have a good night, Sensei!"

Checking her watch, Kawa noted Suki would be home soon. She check the mailbox, then walked into the gate of their yard. Opening the door, she stepped into the house and started taking off her shoes, and stopped short.

"Don't move!" a man in black shouted as he aimed an automatic rifle at her from the hallway.

Recovering from the shock, Kawa glared at the masked man. "What are you doing in my house? Put that gun down before I put it down for you!" she snapped.

Suddenly, she felt something speed toward her from behind. She blocked it with her vectors. The instant contact was made, a blinding flash of light filled her eyes and pain exploded in her whole body. Kawa convulsed with a hoarse gasp, and collapsed in place.

"She's out, get her in the back and get ready for the daughter," the man with the stun gun said as he shut the door. "Looks like we'll get both of them."

.

Inspector Yuma hung the phone up and wiped a hand across his face. "Kawa ... Suki," he breathed as he looked off at nothing. He dialed Nayoko's number. It rang a few times. He was becoming anxious something had happened to her too, then she picked up.

"Hi, dad," she said.

"Your mother and sister have been kidnapped," he said heavily.

"Wha ... what? How? Why? Has anyone made any demands?" she asked quickly.

"No word yet. Pack up your things," thinking quickly about where to hide his daughter, he said, "I'll send a car to take you to the Maple Inn, stay there. I'll contact you as soon as I know something."

"I'm not helpless, Dad," she reminded him.

"Neither was your mother. Whoever took her from the house knew what they were doing. This was not a random act. I need you at the Maple Inn to protect those girls, and yourself. Starting now, consider yourself and them under protective custody,"

"What about you, Dad?" she asked.

"I'm serious, Nayoko, That island facility was only a part of a much larger network."

"No, Dad, what about _you_. Who's going to protect you?" Nayoko asked harshly.

Steeling himself, he spoke firmly. "Officer Yuma, you are ordered to into protective custody to guard our primary witnesses. You must not fail!"

"Damn it, Dad, you can't do this!"

"It's done, the men escorting you will bring you insulated body armor. Wear it, Officer Yuma. I'll call you soon." He then hung up. He could almost see Nayoko's fit when he hung up on her. If the room was trashed by the time her escort showed up, he'd be sure it came out of her pay. He only prayed that he could find Kawa quickly.

 _A dark night off the coast of a small island. Several rubber boats loaded with soldiers approach the island beach. Hunkered down, the ones in front scan the beach for signs of movement through the eye piece of their gas masks and sights of their rifles as the others paddle to the shore. They hit the beach, drag the boats onto the sand, and race into the trees._

One squad made the edge of a clearing and stayed low under cover. In front of them, a concrete building sat surrounded by a chain link fence topped with barbed wire. The Sargent keyed his microphone and spoke quietly.

"Sargent Yuma reporting, squad two in position. Two guards visible."

A moment later, the order came, "Synchronized fire in five seconds... four.."

"Ready men," Sergeant Yuma whispered. Two riflemen with long silencers on their weapons took aim.

"Two .. one.. fire!" the headset said.

Sargent Yuma hissed, "two, one, fire!" at the same time. Two soft pops sounded, and the two guards patrolling the compound dropped.

The squad raced to the fence, Sargent Yuma and another man kept watch as the other four men used bolt cutters to quickly cut a hole in the fence. Pushing the chunk of chain link down, they raced across the compound. To their right, another squad charged in.

There were no doors on this side. The man with the grapple threw the hook up on the roof. The hook caught. One by one, they scurried up the rope. Sargent Yuma recognized the ventilator shaft, right where it was in the buildings they had assaulted during practice. Pulling a battery powered screwdriver, he had the screws out and the cover off as popping sounds below told him squad three had breached the front door.

Hooking the grapple on the edge of the shaft, Sargent Yuma lowered himself down first. The end was a grating that showed the ground level floor. From below, there were shouts to reinforce the entryway. Sargent Yuma held up his fist, then after he saw men running below him, he dropped his fist and jumped down onto the grate. He burst through to land on a man lagging behind the pack. Quickly rolling to the side, he rose into a kneeling position. He raised his rifle and fired at the men running to their comrade's aid.

The pack of men became disorganized as some fell, others dove for cover, and a few turned to fight the new threat. These men dropped as Yuma's squad joined him. A grenade into the survivors made them scatter. The gas grenade went off, filling the hallway with tear gas.

Running into the choking men, Yuma's squad knocked them cold and handcuffed them. Yuma went to the corner as his men split to check the rooms on this floor. Seeing a few guards shooting at squad three from behind the cover of the far corner. He shot them, then ran to find squad three coming in.

"Entry clear!" the squad three Sargent announced.

"Ground floor clear," Sargent Yuma announced. He then led his squad to the elevator shaft as squad three headed for the stairway.

Prying the door open, Yuma found the elevator gone. A flashlight down the shaft showed it was at the bottom, three floors down. He jammed the doors open, and slung his rifle over his shoulder. In their practiced moves, they jumped out onto the elevator cables and slid down. Gripping the cables tighter near the end, they slowed to gently set foot on the elevator roof. Prying open the hatch, a quick look showed it was empty. One man dropped down in and opened the doors.

A hail of gunfire drove him back against the elevator wall.

"Squad three reporting, heavy gunfire from the stairway!" came an announcement in Yuma's headphones.

Yuma leaned into the hatch and tossed two grenades though the open doors. A frag grenade, followed by a gas grenade. Directly after the frag grenade blew, he dropped down into the elevator, and went out the door, shooting. Once he made a corner of the hallway intersection, he keyed his mike. "Squad two reporting, one man down, elevator secure, taking fire from primary objective. Squad three, we can't support you."

"Squad one reporting, Squad two, keep them busy, we'll be through the main air duct shortly."

Sargent Yuma popped around the corner, shot at the slits in the double steel doors sporting gun barrels, then dodged back. "Private Hanson, I need a smoker!" he yelled into the elevator.

The private ran out and dove into a roll as bullets pinged off the walls around him. Yuma returned fire at the slits as the scrambling private dove for the other corner of the intersection. Once behind cover, he pulled out two grenades, and tossed one to Yuma. "Squad, move on my mark!" Yuma yelled. Watching each other, Yuma and the private pulled their pins and tossed their grenades at the same time.

Yuma raised his arm, and brought it down quickly as smoke filled the hallway. Knowing where the slits were, he fired into the smoke as fast as he could. The return gunfire was less, and the bullets were all over the place. His squad made the intersection with only bits of their body armor being hit.

The battle continued as Yuma split his squad. His corporal and two other men kept up the fight with their primary objective. He led the rest of his men down a hallway where the cells reportedly were. As they gained the hall with the heavy steel doors, they downed a couple leftover guards and captured a terrified man in a lab coat. Yuma left one of his men to guard the hall, and another to guard the prisoner. He found the control room and opened the steel doors.

A quick look in showed the lights were on, and no one to oppose him.

"Squad two reporting, secondary objective clear," he said into his mic.

Walking into the empty looking room, he noticed a curious cannon like object attached to the wall, pointing to an alcove. Turning to the alcove, he froze in place and nearly vomited. Against the wall, two naked and bloodied girls were chained. The one on the left was slumped over dead, her brains hanging out of her shattered skull. The other, bruised and bloodied, eyed him fearfully as she shook her head and whined, "No more, please no more!"

Yuma ripped off his mask, sure it had been playing tricks on him. He could now hear the girls' sad pleas more clearly. Dropping his rifle, he ran over and freed her from the chains, then ripped open his medical pack.

Shaking as he worked to put a bandage over a cut on her side, he said, "It's going to be all right. No one is going to hurt you any more."

"You are different, you won't let them hurt me?" she asked pleadingly.

Looking into the girls' lost eyes, he petted her hair that sported horny protrusions and said, "I'll protect you, I promise. What's your name?"

The girl replied, "I'm number three, thank you for helping me."

"Number three? You don't have a name?"

"Number three is my name," she said.

"That is a horrid name for a pretty young girl," Yuma said, crunching his face up.

"Do you have a better name for me?" she asked.

Looking at her for a moment, Yuma said, "How about Kawa? A pretty name for a pretty girl."

Despite her many bruises and the blood spattered on her, her face broke into a smile. "Kawa, yes, I like that name."


	5. Chapter 5

EP2 -4

Four generals entered what looked to them like a modified shooting range. The shooting line and targets had been removed. On the right near where the shooting line should have been, a single 30 caliber machine gun was set up. Toward the middle of the open space, six free standing steel poles driven into the concrete floor formed a circle. On the left, a thick, free standing wall had been built. Their guide, the base commander, explained the room as they entered.

"Generals, this free standing wall is one foot of reinforced concrete. In the middle here we have Six inch stainless steel poles with quarter inch thick walls. Very solid. On the end here we have a standard 30. caliber machine gun, the belt is loaded with alternating armor piercing and tracer rounds. Would you care to inspect them?"

The sour looking older general frowned. "I would care to see this 'amazing' new weapon we've been hearing about."

"Sir, what we have is not truly a weapon. You will see, she will be out shortly. Please don the face shields and hearing protection on the bench over here."

"She?" the British general asked.

The commander led the generals over to put on clear face shields and bulky ear muffs that held speakers inside. Once they were ready, the commander put on his boom mic, and said, "Sargent Yuma, you may enter."

From a door in the corner, a Sargent wearing ear muffs entered, followed by an young oriental girl who was at most, 14 years old. She wore her earmuffs over a cloth hat. Her clothing was a thin summer shirt and skirt. The Sargent saluted, and the oriental girl bowed deeply to them. In their earmuffs, the commander said, "This girl is Kawa Yuma, watch her closely please. Sargent, commence the demonstration."

The Sargent led the girl over to the machine gun, and picked up a bullet proof vest. The girl shook her head and said something. The Sergeant tried to hold the vest out to her again. She refused, then walked out to the target end of the range.

"What the devil is going on?" The British general asked.

"Kawa is refusing her safety gear," the commander said, "It appears since this is the real demonstration for you, she does not want the protection she uses during training. Sargent Yuma, please commence. Kawa will be fine."

As the girl turned to face them, the Sargent loaded the machine gun and took aim on the girl.

"You CAN'T be serious!" one general shouted.

The older general gasped and shouted, "What abortion of good sense is this? He's going to kill that girl, stop this immediately!"

"You intent to execute her?" The British general asked in a wail at the same time.

"It will be fine, Generals, watch."

Right after his words, the Sargent opened up with the machine gun. The generals stood gapping as the stream of bullets first shot to the right of the girl, then moved over to her. Instead of being hit, the girl stood unharmed as the high speed bullets stopped just before reaching her. The hail of gunfire that should have ripped her in half, only left a line of bullets hanging in the air in front of her. Once the stream of fire passed her, they kept going into the backstop. The machine gun fire stopped. The bullets in front of the girl dropped harmlessly to the floor.

"I don't believe it!"

"How did she do that?"

"Commander, what did we just see?"

The commander pointed to the circle of pipes and said, "Kawa was born with special abilities. Please, watch those pipes."

Kawa walked over and stood in the center of the pipe circle. She bowed to them, then tensed as if concentrating. Suddenly, the pipes all split lengthwise, then they were chopped in half, then thirds, and even split into smaller pieces as they fell. Bits of pipe fell and bounced around on the floor, sounding like metallic rain.

The generals gapped at Kawa as she walked toward the wall. She looked at the commander, who nodded. "And now for the wall," the commander said.

Kawa faced the wall, then there was an explosion. The wall in front of her blasted away as if hit by a wrecking ball. Concrete and bits of reinforcing steel bar flew, a few pieces flying far enough to hit the far wall.

"Safety gear off, please," the commander said as the dust settled.

They took their shields and ear muffs off. Kawa walked over to them. Folding her hands in front of her, she gave them a bow and spoke to them in Japanese.

Sargent Yuma came over to her and said, "In English, Kawa."

Kawa blushed and bowed again. "Komenasai! I hope you are pweased with my demo-station," she said in halting English.

"Arigato, Kawa-san," the commander said to her with a bow. "That is all, Sargent."

The Sargent saluted and spoke a low word to Kawa. They left the way they had come in.

The generals watched them leave, then turned to the commander.

"How did she do that." the older general asked in a demand.

The commander explained, "Kawa has a very powerful mind. Rifle bullets up to 30 caliber, she can stop dead in flight. Up to 50 caliber, she can deflect them as long as they are not fired from very close range. What you saw with the pipes and the wall, she can project what have been called 'vectors' with thought alone, up to a range of twelve feet. These vectors are capable of cutting or smashing through every material we've tested. We are stumped as to why she can do this. As for how this ability can be useful, I am sure your imaginations are working overtime right now."

Tipped his head toward the door Kawa left through, the British general said, "I noted that the good Sargent has the same name as the girl. Relations?"

"No. Sargent Yuma was the one to pull her out of a facility we raided that had been performing rather cruel tests on girls like her. She was the only one we found alive. Since then he has been protective of her, and she responds well to whatever he asks of her. It was she who decided to take his name. If he asked her to stand in front of a cannon, I have no doubt she would do so," the commander explained.

"Surely you would not ask such a thing," the older general said.

"No, that would be beyond her capability. We are careful to be sure she is not injured."

"If that girl decided to become violent, what could stop her short of a tank?" the British general asked.

The commander shrugged and said, "I am sure that is what it would take. Slower objects, such as launched grenades and rockets you can track with your eye, she can turn around in flight. Not to worry, however. Kawa is a sweet girl, and completely dedicated to Sargent Yuma. Her existence, as well as the deceased ones we found, does prove there are more of her kind out there."

The dark haired general who had been quiet, spoke thoughtfully. "People like her could be a very powerful enemy, or friend. For now, I do believe we should keep this quiet. Commander, who knows about this girl?"

"Just our staff, and the soldiers who took part in the raid."

"Well done, Commander," the older general said. "Continue with that policy until ordered otherwise. What was her name again?"

"Kawa Yuma."

"As of now, Kawa Yuma, and everything about her is classified top secret – extra sensitive. You and Sargent Yuma will be hearing from us."

Kouta found Yuka, Lucy and Nayoko in the entryway. A dark suited man with a tiny speaker wire trailing from his ear stood near the door. Nayoko herself was wearing a bulky jacket, a strained face, and wore pistols on her hips.

"Hello, is something wrong?" Kouta asked as he came up to them.

Nayoko nodded stiffly. "Greetings, Kouta. As I began explaining to Yuka and Lucy, we are now all under protective custody. There have been ... events that make us believe you are not safe. I will be staying here with you, and guards will be on the gate and patrolling outside."

"Whoever tries to break in here will be very sorry," Lucy stated heavily.

"Agreed," Nayoko said, "Our food and whatever else you want will be brought in, I strongly urge no one to leave for any reason. I am sorry it has come to this."

"You are doing what you have to do," Yuka assured her. Sporting a smile, she motioned toward the dinning room. "Would you like some tea and rice balls?"

"Thank you, but no, I'm not really hungry," Nayoko said, trying to sound pleasant.

"You do look like you need to relax, this way, please," Yuka said soothingly. Nayoko relented.

As they took their seats around the table, Nayoko pulled her thick jacket off and handed it to Lucy. "Wear this, it's protection against stun-guns. Remember NOT to stop the wires if someone shoots at you," she explained.

Lucy took the jacket and stood holding it. "What if they shoot at you?" she asked.

"I have two more jackets coming for myself and Nana," Nayoko said tonelessly. Nodding a thanks to Yuka as she served a cup of tea, Nayoko sipped it, then clenched the cup in her hands as she stared at the table.

Nana came in. Upon seeing Nayoko, she sat by her and cheerfully said, "You came! I've been studying hard, and when I'm done I can go to school with Mayu!"

Flicking here eyes at Nana, Nayoko forced a small grin. "I'm happy for you, Nana. Learn well."

"You really don't seem like yourself," Lucy said as she watched Nayoko closely. "You don't want to be here, do you?"

Yuka and Kouta gapped at Lucy's statement. Kouta opened his mouth to say something, but Nayoko suddenly burst out with, "No I _don't_!" At her words, the cup between her hands exploded. Balling her fists, she yelled, "I'm useless here! Dad is out looking for mom and Suki while I sit doing NOTHING! If he gets himself killed, I will never, ever forgive him!" She then dropped her head gritted her teeth as she stared at the tea soaked broken pieces of cup. Her cheeks were pink in anger.

Shocked by her outburst, they all gapped at her. Kouta was the first to recover. Gently he asked, "What happened?"

"Mom and Suki were kidnapped," Nayoko said, choking out the words. "He can't feel mom's presence, he can't protect himself from the bullets, he can't do many things that I CAN. Why did he make me run and hide? I'm not a child!"

Kouta offered, "If I was your father, I would have done the same thing. He loves you, Nayoko, he wants to keep you safe."

"Kouta's right. You are still his child, no matter how old you are, " Yuka agreed. She then got up and said, "I'll go get something to clean that up." Yuka then noticed there was a hole in the table where the cup had been.

Lifting her head, Nayoko asked, "And what about my poor, handicapped father? I'm suppose to be protecting him. That is why I came, that is what mom told me to do."

"Then you should go help him," Lucy said flatly. Nayoko snapped her head to eye Lucy.

"How .. did that hole get there?" Yuka asked, pointing to a hole in the table between Nayoko's fists.

Nayoko looked down. "Sorry. I'll get you a new table," she said sheepishly.

"Why would someone take your mother and sister?" Nana asked.

"No demands have been sent, but I have a very good idea why," Nayoko growled.

.

"Why are you doing this to us!" Suki screamed and pulled at the manacles binding her wrists. To each side of her, chain ran from the manacles to the steel pillars bracketing her. Across the concrete walled room separated by what looked a sheet of glass, her mother slumped unconscious. Suki had been chained, but her mother had been dragged in naked, and was dangling by her chained arms against the wall.

"Hey, scumbags! Anyone there? What did you perverts do to my mother!" She screamed as loud as she could.

From a speaker high on the wall on her side, a deep gravelly voice asked, "You believe that woman is your mother? Is that what she told you?"

Turning to look for a person, Suki saw the speaker behind her. By the speaker was a video camera that looked to be trained on both of them. Below that was what she could only describe as some kind of futuristic looking cannon that was aimed at her back.

"So you're a peeping pervert. You better let us go before my sister gets here!" Suki yelled with a sneer.

The voice let out a humorless laugh. "The silpelit you know as your sister won't come. Not yet. We'll wait until number three wakes up, then your father will get to see number three is right back where she belongs," the voice intoned, and chuckled again. "As for your sister, we welcome her and are more than prepared to deal with her."

"You are gonna be so fucking sorry!" Suki screamed.

The voice then said, "Number three, welcome back. If you so much as cast out a single vector, the human girl is dead. If the glass between you breaks for any reason, she is dead."

Suki wondered who he was talking to, then a soft voice spoke.

"Suki? Oh dear god no!"

Suki turned to see her mother was awake. Her face bore shock. "Mom! Are you OK, what did they do to you?" Suki asked, pulling on her chains again.

"Please, let her go. I'll do whatever you want, just please release her!" her mother begged.

"Silence!" the voice roared. Then in a more conversational tone, he said, "The girl stays. If you behave, number three, then she will remain unhurt. Disobey and bad things will quickly happen to her."

"Don't listen to him!" Suki snapped.

Her mother then bucked and arched back, screaming in pain as her body convulsed.

"MOOOOOM!" Suki screamed with her.

Suki watched as her mother fell limp again. The voice said, "Keep up your fit, child. See what happens to number three over there."

Heart racing from fear and anger, Suki sucked in heavy breaths. With each breath, she spat, "You .. loathesome...fuck!"

"You scream, number three feels pain. Keep screaming if you like," the voice offered.

"She's not a number!" Suki said, forcing her voice lower. "That is my mother, and you are going to regret this."

"Brave words from a helpless child," the voice said in an amused tone. "Number three never told you the truth, did she? Number three is a silpelit. She cannot have children."

"It's a pity your mother could," Suki spat.

"Insolence is also not tolerated," the voice stated. On the far wall, her mother arched back to spasm as she belted out another agonizing scream.

"Stop! I'm sorry, all right? Stop hurting her!" Suki said as loud as she dared.

"That is good, you learn quickly," the voice chided. "Now, how many silpelits are in Okinawa?"

"What in the hell is a sil ... whatever you said?" Suki asked, desperately wanting to scream at the voice again.

"There is one before you. That one is number three. Your supposed sister is another, her real family gave her up for adoption at an early age. We have found out others were born, but seemed to have vanished. The island you live on is infested with them, isn't it?"

Biting her tongue to keep from blasting out with a crude remark, Suki said, "I really don't know what you're talking about. Mom is mom, and ... " Fearing to say her name, Suki said, "My sister is my sister. They are no different than anyone else."

"Lie again, and number three will be shocked to death," the voice said in a cruel growl.

"Her name is Yuma Kawa, and she is my mother," Suki said in a low voice.

"That is number three, nothing else! In fact, I want you to call her number three."

Suki bit her lip and stayed quiet.

"You want number three to dance for you again?" the voice asked sadistically.

Looking over at her weeping mother, Suki gritted her teeth. If she said anything insulting to that cowardly asshole, her mother would pay. She would not reduce her mother to a number. "I'd die first," she said quietly.

"If you enjoy seeing her in pain, then let me accommodate you..."

Quickly, Suki yelled, "I would rather see her die than break her heart with such a betrayal. I will NOT betray my mother! You're going to hurt her anyway!"

And he did.

.

"You're off the case." the British sounding voice on the phone said.

Inspector Yuma swallowed hard and said, "Understood, sir. This video, just what did it show? Is my family alive?"

"They are alive. It also proves their kidnapping is related to the investigation you are involved in. We have our best people working on it. Be assured, we are doing everything possible, Inspector."

"But, you won't tell me what's on the video?" Yuma asked heavily.

"Sorry old chap, it is classified evidence in both cases now."

Yuma looked at the ceiling of his hotel room and asked, "So, who was being tortured? I'm not dumb, Russ. I know there's a very good reason why you won't tell me what's on that video."

There was a pause, then, "Your plane leaves in the morning. Be a good chap, be sure to be on it. It is better for everyone." The phone then sounded a dial tone.

Yuma folded up the phone, then griped it hard. "Damn!" he spat. He couldn't go home now. Not to sit in an empty house while his wife and one daughter were being held and most likely being tortured, and Nayoko was was still in danger. He also didn't have any idea of where his family was being held.

Sitting back, he tipped his head over to look at a picture of them taken during Nayoko's fourteenth birthday. It was a fun time back then. He smiled at remembering the games the 'Improved human' children at the birthday party made up. He had to steer Suki away from trying to join them in their 'five balls at once' volley ball match. So many balls and vectors were flying around, he was afraid Suki would accidentally loose a limb to their vigorous game. Their version of 'hide and seek' was original, and took up most of the neighborhood as the girls tried to hide from each other. Being 'Improved', they could sense each other at some distance, and that had made hiding difficult.

Inspector Yuma stopped reminiscing, and started thinking. Hide and seek... A game they had a hard time playing...

He flipped his phone open and punched in a number.

.

"It is safe to go to bed," Nayoko told Lucy, who was sitting in the doorway and staring out at nothing.

Lucy looked up at her, then returned to her vigil. "Then why are you not sleeping?" she asked.

"It's my job," Nayoko said as she sat down beside Lucy. Seeing the look Lucy gave her, she added, "I also can't stop thinking about Suki and Mom. I can't shake the feeling that Dad is going to do something really dumb."

"Humans usually do," Lucy noted. This brought a frown from the man standing inside the gate.

"He means well," Nayoko mussed.

"If you like, I could help you look for your family," Lucy offered. "Two of us could cover more ground than one."

Nayoko let out a snort. "I have no idea where to begin looking, they could be anywhere. If whoever did this knows we can sense each other, Mom and Suki will be taken far away. They could be all the way to India by now."

"Then you should go to your father before something happens to him. If Kouta was in danger, nothing would stop me from being by his side," Lucy stated.

"Excuse me, ladies?" the man with the ear piece asked, "You should both go inside for your own safety."

Nayoko looked at him, gave a huff and turned to Lucy. "Tell you what. I'll go to bed if you keep your watch inside the house."

Lucy cracked a grin and asked, "It is amusing to see a handicapped human attempting to guard us, isn't it?"

Nayoko giggled in spite of her mood. She butted shoulders with Lucy, then got up. "With that, I'm off to bed. Get some sleep."

Lucy followed Nayoko in, bid her a good night, then went up to her room. In the hallway upstairs, Lucy heard Kouta and Yuka talking.

Standing in front of the bath room, Yuka wore pink cheeks as she quietly explained, "But, I'd just feel better if I bathed with you. In case you fell asleep in the tub again."

Kouta, also blushing, scrubbed his hair with a nervous hand. "Ahh ... Yuka, I was just really tired then. It won't happen again. I'll be fine, honest."

"But..." Yuka said softly, not quite meeting his eyes. Hugging her bathrobe against her chest, she whispered, "I really want to."

"No, no, it's fine. You don't have to do that," Kouta said in a nervous chuckle.

Yuka's face flushed. Gritting her teeth, she spat out "You idiot!" and cocked back to slap him hard. Halfway to his face, her hand stopped suddenly. Her body recoiled from the force she had put into the slap. Her hand then came down like it was being forced down. Yuka's face opened up in shock.

"That stops now," Lucy said as she approached.

Kouta spun to see Lucy eyeing Yuka. "Hey, everything is fine, no need to get upset," he said quickly.

Ignoring Kouta, Lucy glared at Yuka and said, "No more hitting."

Yuka swallowed hard, then ran to her room as she let out a whimpering cry.

"Calm down, that's just the way Yuka is," Kouta said as he stepped into Lucy's path.

Meeting eyes with him, Lucy said, "I will not hurt Yuka, but I also will not have her slapping you every time she gets upset. This is your fault too."

"Me?" Kouta gasped. "What did I do?"

"Obviously, it was important to Yuka to bathe with you. You need to consider her feelings. Yuka means much to you, doesn't she?" Lucy asked.

"But... I...I mean ... with a girl.. " Kouta stuttered.

"Didn't Nana bathe with you?" Lucy asked.

"Nana came in when I was asleep!" Kouta cried in his own defense.

"Then Yuka was right to want to bathe with you," Lucy concluded. "And if you don't want her to bathe with you, I will."

"That isn't necessary, really," Kouta said as he turned red. "Besides, I shouldn't be alone in the bath with a girl," he explained with a nervous chuckle.

Lucy eyed him in thought for a moment, then said, "Fine, we'll both bathe with you. Go on, get started, I'll be right back."

"HUH?" Kouta gasped wide-eyed as Lucy walked towards Yuka's room.

Lucy walked to Yuka's room and tapped on the door. "Yuka? Yuka?" Opening the door, Lucy noticed the room was empty. Where did Yuka go?

.

From outside, one of the guards called out, "Miss, miss, you can't go out!"

Lucy strode to a window to see Yuka run away from the man grabbing for her. Yuka was crying as she fled out of the gate.

Leaping from the window, Lucy landed in the courtyard, then launched herself up over the wall.

She ignored the call of "Hey, wait!", and went after Yuka.

Yuka ran up the walkway, and kept running until she got to the path to the shrine. She tripped in the dark and fell. Rising to sit, she planted her face in her hands and cried. While she was crying, Lucy caught up to her. Lucy sat down, facing her.

"It is not safe for us to be out of the house," Lucy said.

Yuka snapped her head up, and upon seeing Lucy, she recoiled into a bush. "Don't hurt me, please!"

"I have no intention of hurting you," Lucy said flatly. "I also have no intention of letting you hurt Kouta. Why do you feel the need to keep hitting him?"

Looking away from Lucy, Yuka sniffled and said, "Why did you come after me? Won't it be easier for you if I'm not around?"

Tipping her head slightly, Lucy asked, "What will be easier?"

Tightening her hands into fists, Yuka spat, "You'll have Kouta all to yourself!" She then burst out crying again.

"You betrayed me," Lucy stated.

Yuka looked up from her tears. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"We had an agreement. What Kouta wants, Kouta gets. Do you really think he wants you out here alone when people might be after us? Don't you think he's worried about you?" Lucy asked.

Yuka only stared at Lucy, so Lucy got up and offered her a hand. "Come on, Kouta is expecting us in the bath."

"US!" Yuka asked, gapping at Lucy.

"He does not feel comfortable with just one girl in the bath, so we'll both join him. That is what Kouta wants." Lucy said.

A soft pop sounded. Lucy spun to face it. A bullet dropped from the air in front of her. "Here we go again," she said in a tired huff.

The dark form of a man pointing a silenced pistol stood twenty feet away. He shot twice more. Lucy stopped the bullets as she walked towards him.

"Put the gun down, and I won't kill you," Lucy said heavily as she advanced.

From behind the bush, Yuka watched the man shoot again, this time from a blocky looking pistol. The air in front of Lucy sparked with electricity. The miniature lightning bolts flashed from just in front of Lucy, up and into the sides of her head. Lucy recoiled and gave a short cry, then fell in a heap.

"Got her! I've got the diclonius woman!" the man said into a radio. He scooped Lucy up over his shoulder. Another man joined him and they ran past Yuka and into the darkness.

Once they were gone, Yuka got up and ran back home.


	6. Chapter 6

S2-5

In the dark outside the Nakamura warehouse dock, Inspector Yuma lay in the bushes, using his dish shaped listening device to hear the men loading the truck. He noted one crate was large enough to hold a person lying in it.

"We really need to move this stuff at this time of night?" the driver asked.

"Yes, priority shipment, here's the directions. This came from the top, immediate delivery. Out front, a car is waiting to escort you."

"Fine, let me call in, and I'll be on my way."

"Be quick."

Yuma waited until the men went inside, then he raced bent over and rolled under the body of the truck. Hooking the wires from his waistband onto the truck's frame, he hoisted himself up. With the help of the wire sling, it was easy to use his feet and hands to hold himself in place. Quickly he checked his weapons strapped to his black assault suit. Two silenced pistols on his upper thighs, the stun gun on his belt, his assault rifle strapped across his chest, and the pair of one pound plastic explosive charges tucked under his arms. The many Velcro pockets on his pants and armored jacket held the rest of his equipment and ammunition.

The truck started up, and soon the pavement was going by underneath. He didn't know where he was going, but he did know that this truck was going to wherever Kawa and Suki were.

.

"WHY did you leave?" Nayoko asked Yuka in a scream.

Standing before Nayoko and a pair of guards, Yuka cried as she said, "I'm sorry! They tried to shoot Lucy, then she was shocked and they picked her up and ran off with her."

"What's going on?" Kouta asked as he ran into the entryway.

Yuka ran into Kouta, hugged him and cried, "I'm sorry, it was my fault Lucy got taken!"

Gripping her head in frustration, Nayoko grated, "Yamada, get a search started. The rest of you keep a close watch on Nana. DO NOT let her out of your sight!"

"Officer Yuma, we couldn't stop her..." Yamanda said.

"I KNOW THAT!" Nayoko yelled. "I'll go find her, keep everyone else here!" She then headed for the door.

Kouta hugged Yuka briefly, then ran to catch Nayoko at the door. "I'm going too!" he announced.

"No, stay here, I can handle it," Nayoko said firmly.

"Idiot!" Kouta spat as he grabbed Nayoko's arm and turned her around. "They took your mother, and they took Lucy. They were ready for them, and they'll be ready for you too! I'm going!"

Nayoko stared at him, so Kouta pressed on. "It's better there are two of us."

A guard stepped up to Nayoko and handed her a radio. "Here, I can't stop you. If you find something, call in. I'll wait until you're away before we report you missing. And for heaven's sake, put an insulated jacket on and be careful!"

Nayoko shrugged on her puffy jacket of armor and walked out. Kouta followed her. In the courtyard, Nayoko stopped and told Kouta, "Put your arms around me and hold on."

Kouta did, and felt vector arms also strap him in place. Nayoko then shot up onto the roof. She ran the length of the roof, then jumped to the next one.

"Where are we going?" Kouta asked.

"Nakamura warehouse, Dad was suspicious of that place," Nayoko said, then jumped to the next roof.

Kouta held on for dear life as Nayoko leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

.

Suki lifted herself up by her chains. The room was quiet, the rough man's voice had been silent for what seemed hours. On the far wall, her mother was dangling by her chains, staring at the floor.

"Mom, I'm sorry. He hurt you bad because of me," Suki said.

Kawa looked up. With hollow eyes, she said, "Suki, you did what was right. I am not your real mother. You are adopted, I can't have.."

"You are my mother!" Suki quickly said.

A slight grin crossed Kawa's face. "Thank you, my daughter. Even so, you did right. Hundreds of children are depending on us to stay silent. Whatever he does to me, do not give in. Their lives are in our hands, Suki."

"Dad and Nayoko have to know we're missing. We just have to hold on until they find us," Suki said firmly, desperately wanting to believe it.

"Yes, dear. We must keep resisting them."

A wall panel opened up and a man in a lab coat approached Suki from behind. Suki jerked to avoid the syringe he had. He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her back, then injected her in the arm. When she was released, Suki tried to kick him.

"What was that, you pervert? You going to knock me out so you can grope me?" she asked in anger and fear.

Kawa stood up and yelled, "You hurt Suki, and I will rip you and this place apart!"

The men held a hand up and said, "It's just a sedative to help her sleep. No harm will come to her unless you misbehave."

Suki glared at the man, "I fuckin HATE you!" she screamed, and tried to kick him again.

Kawa blasted out a scream, and convulsed as she fell to the floor.

"Temper temper," the man chided. "You misbehave, and your mother gets punished."

"Leave my mother alone!" Suki wailed.

"Apologize to me," the man said. Suki stayed silent. In a smooth tone he said, "Apologize to me, or your mother looses a leg. It will be interesting to see if she survives such a loss."

Gritting her teeth, Suki choked out, "I'm sorry I tried to kick you. Thank you for the sedative. Now please stop hurting my mother."

"Very good!" the man said happily. "It may take time, but you will come around." He patted her on the back. Suki winced, but kept quiet.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

"Yuma Suki."

"And number three, what do you call her?"

"Mom," Suki said with a snort.

The man chuckled. "Of course, but what is her given name?"

Suki eyed him. "Kawa. Why are you asking me things you already know?"

"Your older adopted sister, what is her name?" the man asked lightly.

"Police Officer Yuma, and she's not going to be happy once she finds out what you're doing," Suki said evenly.

"A silpelit in the police department," the man mussed. "She must be one of a kind, this ... what did you say her name was?"

Suki meant to ignore him. She found she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"You sister's name, what did you say it was?" the man asked softly.

"You mean Nayoko?" Suki asked as her head bobbed.

"Yes, Nayoko! I bet she has friends just like her, right? Other girls with horns?" the man asked.

"Suki, wake up!" Kawa yelled. She then convulsed as an electric charge ran through her.

Suki lifted her head to look at her mother, then dropped it again. With an effort, she forced her eyes open briefly. Slowly, her eyes drifted shut again.

The man asked, "Would you like to lay down? I will have a bed brought in. A nice, comfortable, soft bed. Just tell me who Nayoko's friends are."

Frowning, Suki mumbled, "Nayoko is ... so popular. She had tons of friends." Giving a low giggle, she said, "Boys stumble over themselves trying to be her boyfriends, hehe. I really like Heideki, if she doesn't want him, I'll take him."

"All these friends, and boyfriends, they have horns too?" The man asked.

Suki shook her head lethargically. Her voice bore an irritated whine, "No ... I don't know. Some do, some don't. Does it really matter? Kinda like being Asian or European.." she then went limp and began snoring.

"You dirty bastard," Kawa growled.

The man cast a malevolent smile at Kawa. "Behave yourself, we can take parts off this girl without killing her."

Kawa had judged the distance. Four meters to Suki, she could cut the chains, but that would also break the glass in between them. She didn't know if the cannon behind Suki was charged, she would have to assume it was. It would shoot faster than Suki would fall. She did know she would not let her daughter suffer. "Do to me what you will. Dare hurt Suki, and nothing will save you," she growled.

The man laughed. "Ahh, a test then!" he said. Stepping up behind Suki, he began unbuttoning her blouse. "Such a sweet girl should not die a virgin, don't you agree?"

"Stop it now!" Kawa yelled.

"Go ahead, send your vectors out, see what happens," the man said, and opened Sukis' blouse. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra and broken the straps.

"Once you send out a single vector the sensors will be tripped and this sweet girl dies," the man said as he tossed Suki's bra away. Cupping her small breasts, he grinned and said, "Try and stop me if you will. Or, you can take her place if you like."

Kawa looked at her chains. What he said was possible. The instant she broke the chains, that cannon could shoot. Squeezing her eyes shut, she said, "All right, take me. Please use me, leave my Suki alone."

.

Kakuzawa came into the meeting room and took his seat. "There is good news I'm told."

The man to his left in a dark blue business suit nodded. "Yes, we have the Yuma silpelit, she is unconscious and on her way. We also have information on the original number three's dealings. She had succeeded in establishing quite a name for herself. She runs a center for what she calls "Improved' humans and their parents, as well as much work with hospitals and law enforcement on Okinawa. The information on who is diclonius there is kept confidential. However by the patient visits, and the enrollments at the school she runs, if even one quarter of those children are diclonius, we are looking at over a hundred individuals. That does not count the ones who are in the general population."

"A hundred?" a man in a lab coat said in a gasp. "With so many in one place, it should be war! There should be bodies by the thousands."

"Yet, there isn't," Kakuzawa mussed. "These are even more dangerous that Lucy. They have learned how to hide. Next, they will learn how to conquer."

"We need to find a way to stop them."

"Tanaka, have you made any progress with number three?" Kakuzawa asked.

"Yes, sir!" the man in the lab coat said. "I have extracted some information from Suki, the human girl. It appears that her life is so ingrained with diclonius, that to her seeing one is not abnormal. She actually believes that number three is her mother, and the other silpelit is her sister."

"Sir," a man in a black suit said as he stood up. "On Okinawa, word has gotten out about Number three's capture. They are calling it a kidnapping and from reports, important people are screaming for action. The Okinawan Perfecture has made an official request to the prime minister's office for assistance. If she is a pivotal figure in the diclonius community, and it appears that there is one, then we could be in for trouble. I would recommend disposing of number three immediately and take strong action against these diclonius. We can question the human girl for information."

"The human girl only talks because number three is alive. If we kill her, then we may as well kill the human girl too," Tanaka stated.

Kakuzawa folded his hands in thought, then said, "Very well, I have one last experiment for number thee, then we will dispose of them."

A phone rang. The man in the dark blue suit excused himself and answered it. "Yes ... are you SURE? Yes, bring her!" Looking up at Kakuzawa, he said, "We were mistaken, sir. We do not have the Yuma silpelit. Our men have captured Lucy."

Kakuzawa stared at him briefly, then burst out laughing. The queen was alive, and in his hands!

.

Yuka sat in her room, hugging her legs, head resting on her knees. It was her fault that Kouta was off putting himself in danger again. From what she had been learning, Lucy could be very dangerous. When Lucy had grabbed her hand, she's been terrified that Lucy would kill her. Instead, Lucy had come after her to bring her back home. Apparently, Lucy was serious about both of them working together to give Kouta some of the happiness he deserved. Because of her, Lucy had been kidnapped again, possibly to be taken back to a horrid place that tortured and murdered her kind.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I did betray you," Yuka said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Kouta, Lucy, Please come back home safely."

.

Through the fiber optic 'snake' lowered down under the truck, Inspector Yuma watched the way they were going. The upside-down view he saw was of the underside of the truck, and a slice of road in front of them. He couldn't see street signs, but from the cars turning and pulling out in front of them, he had a good idea where they were. Brake lights told him when they were coming upon traffic lights. Directly in front of them was the car that had joined them when they left the parking lot. The traffic lessened, and to the sides he could see the houses were becoming father apart.

The truck pulled into a wooded parking area where another truck sat, back doors open. Pulling up beside the parked truck, the driver stopped. As he and men from the car got out to open the back doors, the snake like optic cable peeked out from underneath. It watched the men get the doors open and begin pulling a long crate out.

"This is her?" a man asked.

"It's her," a man from the car said.

Inspector Yuka's heart jumped, did they have Kawa or Suki in that crate? He had to know. He dropped down and rolled out from underneath. Racing to the back of the truck, he pulled both pistols and yelled "Hands in the air!"

The startled men gapped at him for an instant. Then a man drew a pistol. Inspector Yuma shot him in the chest with both his pistols. The man flew back and lay dead.

"Move away from the trucks, NOW!" he ordered. The four remaining men lowered the crate down and did so.

"Face down on the ground!" Inspector Yuma barked. Once the men complied, he holstered one pistol, and eyed the crate on the ground. Seeing the padlocks, he shot them off and pulled the crate open. Within the packing, Lucy lay unconscious and bound. Lucy, not Suki or Kawa. He pulled a knife and cut her bonds, making sure to keep an eye on the men. Once she was freed, he went over to the men.

"Where were you taking her?" he asked.

A rough looking man eyed him and said with a sneer, "You're a cop, right? I want a lawyer."

Inspector Yuma shot him in the knee. As the man rolled around screaming, Inspector Yuma asked, "Anyone else want a lawyer?" They all shook their heads vigorously.

"Where were you taking her? There's plenty of knees and elbows to shoot," he intoned.

"I didn't know!" one man cried. "I just drive the truck, I didn't know there was a woman in that crate!"

"Did ask that," Inspector Yuma said as he eyed the man through the sights of his pistol. "I asked where you were going."

"Back to the warehouse, ten miles up the road. Please don't shoot me, I got kids!"

"So do I, and your boss has her. I'm rather angry right now."

"I would be too!" the man said. "Hey, I'm just a truck driver, let me help you."

Inspector Yuma motioned him up. "Go get something to tie these others up with. Be careful, I'm watching."

.

Lucy stood naked in a dark gray haze. Tiny lights, like stars lit the fog. There was no ground she could sense, yet she was standing on something. She vaguely remembered a scene such as this a long time ago. The bandaged girl, the one who had prodded her to believe that she was to kill all humans, had met her here. The thoughts of killing, the torment of those boys she had killed, had all happened here.

One tiny light sped at her and grew into a form. Lucy was expecting the form to sport bandages. It didn't, the form turned into a girl in her mirror image, but who still bore her horns.

"Nyuuuuuu!" the girl cried and ran into her. Pointing at a far off light, she pulled on Lucy and cried, "Nyuu, Nyuu NYUUU!"

"Are you part of me?" Lucy asked.

"Nyuu... Nyuuu .." and squeezing her fists the girl finally spoke a word. "KOUTA!" she said as she frantically pointed to one of the star like dots of light.

Before Nyu spoke his name, Lucy knew the girl was frantic with fear for Kouta. Focusing on the tiny light, Lucy noted feelings from it. This wasn't Kouta, it was Nayoko. Nayoko was searching for her, and for her family. Kouta was with her. How she knew this, Lucy herself didn't know.

"Nyu?" the girl asked, and hugged Lucy tighter.

"You are my other half," Lucy said, and hugged the girl. Yes, this was part of her. The entity where her softest feelings and gentlest emotions resided. Whatever had happened to split them apart, had separated them completely. But with Nyu holding her, Lucy began to feel more from the tiny dots of light around her. Nyu was somehow letting her feel things she could not feel by herself.

She knew Nayoko sensed her now, and was heading this way.

She knew all the other dots she saw were diclonius like herself. Not like herself, for they could only see her or interact with her this far away if she wanted them to. This gray haze gave her access directly into their minds, if she chose to use it.

She knew many of the other dots were searching for Kawa, Nayoko's mother.

She knew which dot Kawa was. The pained dot that was begging for mercy. Although Lucy could not see her physical form, she sensed the woman was jittery from electrocution and hanging from chains. Kawa endured the torture to keep her daughter from harm.

The Nana-light recognized her, even from this far away. She sent a feeling of consoling to Nana. A feeling that said watch over the family, I will return with Kouta.

Lucy stood watching the dots of light. Each one was a diclonius soul, searching for the one to steer them in the right direction. Up to now, they had done their best on their own, with far too many falling into the sadistic hands of Kakuzawa. Clinging to Lucy, Nyu watched her with large, innocent eyes. Lucy looked at her, and felt the presence and desires of hundreds of diclonius. No, not diclonius, Improved Humans who deserved a place in this world.

Lucy petted Nyu's hair and looked out over the souls flickering in the twilight. Nyu hugged her tightly. Lucy hugged her back, feeling that Nyu wanted to be part of her again, to be able to share feelings of love and acceptance this simple soul had found. To complete her being. They hugged tighter. Slowly, they began to melt into one another. Then one wide body hugged itself with four arms, then the arms fused and became two. Finally, one girl stood alone hugging herself.

To the dark fog, she said, "I am not Nyu, the Innocent. I am not Lucy, the Destroyer. My name is Kaede, and I am Queen. It is time to stop the cruelty!"

And every soul in the dark fog listened.

.

In a steel-walled room, Kakuzawa sat down in front of the panel of a machine and put a band on his head that had wires attached to it. On the monitor in front of him, he watched silpelit number three hanging in her chains as she stared off at nothing.

"Now, let's test my new brain wave enhancer," he said with an evil chuckle. He turned the machine on and selected the small antenna that was in number three's cell. He concentrating on the form of one of his assistants.

.

Kawa hung from her chains, wondering if she could take much more. She had saved Suki's virginity for the moment, but it was clear these people were willing to do anything to get the information they wanted. How badly she ached for Junso and Nayoko to find them!

The door on her side of the glass wall opened. A lab assistant came in, pushed his glasses up on his nose, and walked to her. He stopped a respectful distance away.

"We will find out what we want to know, why keep fighting us? Why keep going through all the pain?" he asked.

Kawa looked away from him and stayed quiet.

"I have authorization to get your daughter released. We will give her drugs that blocks her short-term memory and leave her at the door to a hospital. She will be free, and cared for. All you have to do is tell us what we want to know."

"Do you want to have your way with me also?" Kawa asked heavily. "If so, you should probably clean me up first."

"I want that human girl safe," he said, and squatted down by her. "She has no part in this, other than the bad luck to be adopted by you. Don't you want her back home and safe?"

Not looking at him, Kawa asked, "How do I know you won't just take her to another room then lie and say she is free?"

"I will have a monitor provided for you to watch her progress. When you see her freed from the chains, you answer a question. When you watch her leave the facility, you answer another. When she is taken into town, you answer another, then another when she is in front of the hospital. Answer every question truthfully, and she gets dropped off at the emergency ward. Lie, and she is dead."

"How would you know if I tell the truth?" Kawa asked, finally looking at him.

The man held up a small device. Looking at it, he asked, "What is your husband's name?"

"Inspector Junso Yuma," she stated.

"The given name of your oldest daughter?" he asked.

Kawa glanced at the device and said, "Betty"

The top of the device flashed red. The man saw this and asked, "Is there a diclonius community intermingled with the general population where you live?"

"No, there is only myself and Betty," Kawa said.

The device flashed red again. The man pointed to it and said, "If I see that light when I question you, the man aiming at your daughter's head will see it on a remote repeater. When he sees the red light, he is ordered to shoot twice directly into her brain, then two more into her heart. Her body will be dumped like so much trash."

Kawa's eyes grew wide. "How... how can you..."

"How does not matter!" the man snapped. "I want that girl to live, what about you?"

Kawa's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. "I ... I can't betray those innocent people," she said weakly.

The man stood up and took a few steps back. "If not, then you may as well use your vectors now and kill her yourself. I'll let you kill her before I shock you senseless and take your life."

"I can't kill my own daughter!"

"Then allow me to, if you will not cooperate. The cannon will end her life quickly. You will not die so painlessly."

"No! Please no, don't kill my Suki!" Kawa cried.

"You refuse, she dies. You tell us what we want to know, she goes free. There are no other options. I will give you some time to think about it." He turned and left.

Kawa broke down into tears. While she cried, a voice came into her head.


	7. Chapter 7

S2-6

"Dad!" Nayoko cried as she landed onto the parking lot with Kouta on her back. Another bound carried her over to stand in front of the crate, and her father.

Inspector Yuma got up from his seat on the edge of the crate. Pointing to an unconscious Lucy, he asked, "How did she get out here? And what are YOU doing here!"

Kouta ran over to Lucy as Nayoko tried to explain. "She told me you were here. What happened, did she get knocked out?"

"She was like this when I opened the crate," Inspector Yuma explained. "I have a lead on where your mother and sister are."

Nayoko said, "I know, they are ten kilometers th at way," as she pointed out the direction. Looking down at Lucy, she added, "But she couldn't have been unconscious, she talked to me! She told me where you were, and where mom is."

Kneeling by the crate Kouta lifted Lucy up into a sitting position and leaned her against him. "Hey, can you hear me? Lucy?" he asked as he held her. Touching her neck, he felt her heartbeat, and noted her chest rose and fell with breaths. She was out of it, but alive. He felt her skin he laid a hand on her forehead. "She's hot, she has a fever again," he told them.

"I'll call an ambulance," Inspector Yuma said. Turning to Nayoko, he frowned and said, "And you need to take him and get back to the Maple Inn."

"She called me!" Nayoko stated, "Just as clearly as I'm talking to you now. She is guiding the others. We're going to get mom and Suki. Yoko Kurmura and Mai are heading for a news van. They are coming by way of fighter planes. The entire Senior and Junior year classes, and many of the nursing staff and graduate students are on their way right now in commercial aircraft.."

"WHOA!" Inspector Yuma barked, holding his hand up to quiet her. "When did that happen? I called Yoko, but that was all."

"And Yoko called everyone else," Nayoko explained. "It wasn't until Queen Kaede contacted all of us, that we could coordinate our efforts. I ... just somehow know what everyone else is doing."

"And just who in the hell is Queen Kaede?" Inspector Yuma asked in surprise.

"She is," Nayoko said, pointing at Lucy. "I can hear her in my mind. Kouta, she is very happy you came. She cannot move, and needs you to care of her and keep her away from Kakuzawa's men. Dad, she needs us to go to where Mom and Suki are being held so we all can plan an attack. Mom is being tortured, possibly Suki also. We will need to go in hard and fast, but not until we are ready."

"We need a strike force, SAT and special forces," Inspector Yuma mused.

"No dad," Nayoko said evenly. "Queen Kaede told me what we need. I will tell you so you can help pass the word. Kakuzawa's reign of terror ends now, for all to see."

Inspector Yuma eyed the limp girl in Kouta's arms. He didn't know when it happened, but it looked like her horns were growing back. "All right, let's hear it," he said.

.

On the side of a long stretch of country road, a female reporter leaned against the news van beside her cameraman. Looking down the half mile stretch, she saw no traffic. Looking the other way at the intersection half hidden by the only curve in sight, she saw a single car moving down the crossroad.

"Story of the century, huge breaking news scoop, all yours," she said dryly as she scanned the isolated countryside. "We got fooled. Ten more minutes, and we're out of here."

The cameraman smirked at her, then looked past her and up. "What's that?" he asked, pointing down the long stretch of road.

The reporter looked down the road and saw nothing. Above the road, the growing noise of a jet engine and movement caught her eye. A fighter jet was descending on the road. She watched it drop down, and the landing gear come out.

"Get that, tell me you're getting that!" she cried as she watched the plane land. In the sky behind it, another was coming down.

Making sure her microphone was on, she started talking. "This is Endo Minori out here on a desolate country road, and we are watching two ... no, three fighter planes coming down to land. I can't see any markings yet, but the style looks to be harriers. These type of planes can take off and land on very short runways, or vertically."

The first plane was down and rolling slowly. The canopy opened up, a girl jumped out in an amazing leap to the side, then the plane's engines picked up speed and it became airborne again.

"It appears the first plane dropped off a girl ... and now a girl is jumping from the second one as the third touches down. Yes, all three planes are dropping off one girl, then flying away again."

The girls banded together and waved to the pilots as they flew away. They then began walking to the news van. Minori walked towards them as she spoke. "Before us are the girls that have been dropped off in a very unusual manner. It looks like they are in some kind of cosplay club, all three are wearing headbands with cat ears on them."

Coming up tp Minori, the lead girl stopped and asked, "Greetings, you are the news team?"

"That's right, I am Endo Minori. Who are you girls. What club are you in that gets the privilege of riding in military aircraft? "

"We are in no club," the girl stated heavily. "I am Suzuki Yoko. Someone kidnapped our teacher, Yuma Kawa. We're here to get her back. Queen Kaede told us where she is, and wants you to accompany us."

"But why the accessories?" Minori asked and pointed to the cat ear.

Yoko tipped her head and offered, "Pull on it."

Minori did, gently. Then a bit harder that jerked Yoko's head. "No way! That goes into your skull ... that's a real horn!" she gasped.

"Yes, we were born with them."

"Does your van do live feeds?" another horned girl asked.

"We can do live satellite feeds. Who authorized you to be dropped off like that?" Minori asked.

Yoko said, "Queen Kaede is now organizing our efforts. When we get to where Yuma-Semsei is being held, we will require a live feed. We want everyone to see what Kakuzawa has done, and what happens to him if he refuses to give our Sensi back."

"But, how can you few girls..." Minori said, then was cut off by Yoko.

"We are not few. One hundred sixty are coming, and we will rescue our teacher from the torture caused by Kakuzawa. If you do not wish to record it, then begone!" Yoko said sternly.

"I do want to see this," Minori said excitedly. "Has this Queen Kaede told the police about Miss Yuma's abduction?"

"The police know, they will be coming also," Yoko stated. "Are you going to do as we ask?"

A live feed broadcast of a mass of horned school girls leading the police to the location of their beloved, kidnapped teacher. Minori could not turn that down, no reporter could. "Please get in the van and show us where she is," she said quickly.

.

In his office, an American diplomat is talking on the phone. "Watch them but for God's sake and your own, don't try to stop them. They are going after their teacher ... We do support them but we will not interfere. If you want to help them, the choice is yours. They are Japanese citizens, after all ... That's right, every one was born on Japanese soil ... Many do have dual citizenship, but these are your people we're talking about ... We've known about them for some time now, and no, we didn't make them from messing with DNA. We found them the way they are ..." His face turned red as he barked, "LISTEN! It was YOUR people who was torturing and experimenting on them, so don't be surprised if they are pissed off! As long as you let them go get their teacher, there should be no big trouble. The people on Okinawa have assured me that they are not a threat to the general population ... Us stop them? We have no jurisdiction in your country, sir. Even if we did, we could not move heavy weapons in without making matters worse ... That's right, I said heavy weapons. Tanks and big guns ... because they can stop damn near anything smaller than that. They swat rifle bullets away like they were flies, so don't shoot at them. All you will do is get them angry ... Sir, from my understanding, there are ten year old girls who can stop machine gun bullets dead in flight ... I am well aware of that, sir ... Right ... yes, have a good night, Mr. Yamato."

Blowing out a tired breath, he hung the phone up and dialed another number. After a few seconds, he said, "Ambassador Anderson here, inform the president we have a situation in Japan. The Okinawan cat is out of the bag ... Yes, I'll hold."

.

Kawa got to her feet and stood. She scanned their cell, no one was in the small control room on Suki's side of the cell. Watching Suki closely, she said softly, "Suki is not seriously injured. I don't know when they plan to release her, but I'll do as you ask. Just please, save my Suki."

Kawa then cracked a brief grin. "Of course I can. I taught Nayoko everything she knows. I will co-operate with them until you give me the signal. Who's this?", she asked as the door opened.

The same man came back into the cell on her side. On Suki's side, two men entered with a gurney. Under their medical coats, she noticed the bulge of pistols.

"I see even your medical personnel are armed. Are you that afraid of Suki?" Kawa asked.

The man eyed her and said, "You seem a bit more confident now. Are you going to cooperate?"

Kawa eyed him and said, "I will do anything to save my daughter. You promised a video monitor. Where is it?"

The man left and brought back a video monitor in and set it down so she could see it. On Suki's side, a cameraman came in. Kawa noted the picture on the video was showing Suki's back, and her, watching the monitor.

The man held up his device with the red light on it. "Now then, number three, who is your other daughter?"

Watching the monitor, Kawa said, "Lieutenant Yuma Nayoko, with the Okinawan police department."

"Unchain her, put her on the gurney, take her up to the ambulance," the man instructed. The fake medics did so.

Kawa watched Suki's progress on the video, Making small verbal notes along the way. "Left into the hallway, right into the elevator,..."

"Planning your escape?" the man asked.

"Making sure they do not double back," Kawa replied as she kept her eyes riveted to the monitor.

"Besides your daughter Nayoko, are there any more diclonius who are public servants?"

"Many. Where would you like to start?" Kawa asked, then said, "Out of the elevator, slight left to a loading dock. Standard white ambulance, blue stripe.."

The man chuckled, "You're not getting out that way, the blast doors are shut and locked behind the girl. Now, let's start with you and your staff."

"In the ambulance, facing a ... ten foot wide gray metal overhead door..."

"Stop!" the man said into his device. "Number three, you answer, they move. You don't answer, they kill your daughter!"

Unmoved, Kawa said, "I oversee Improved human and parent education, I do have a large teaching and hospital staff. Do you have time for all of that?"

"The sooner you answer, the sooner Suki goes free. Lie, and you know what happens to her," the man replied heavily.

"Would you like the whole list, or Improved staff members only?"

The diclonius staff members," the man said, emphasizing 'diclonius'

"In the hospital are Rachel Evans, intern. Christi Dunlap, intern. Suzuki Yoko, practical nurse. Mei Liao, public affairs secretary..."

.

Kakuzawa recorded number three's answers as he watched her staring intently at an empty spot on the floor of her cell. In the other half, the human girl hung limp in her chains, unconscious. She was truly believing everything he was suggesting to her. Once she repeated all the names of her staff, he let her see the ambulance leave the warehouse and head out on the gate leading to the road.

"Are all the diclonius in one specific area?" Kakuzawa asked, making Number three think it was a man in the cell talking to her.

"Where they live? No, there are other schools and hospitals who are familiar with the needs of Improved humans," Kawa said, watching the floor intently.

Kakuzawa made her see the gate open, and the ambulance drive out. He noted she mumbled the route the ambulance took. "Driver, pull over and stop." he said, then showed number three the illusion of the ambulance pulling over to the side of the road.

"Why did you make them stop?" Kawa asked.

"Why are you so intent on their movements?" Kakuzawa asked in return. "You are not thinking of escape, then what is your motive?"

Kawa frowned and said, "I am waiting to see signs that they are taking Suki to a hospital, and not driving around in a circle."

"Counting distance and turns, eh? Not bad for a silpelit."

"Get them moving if you want to know more," Kawa said flatly.

With a growl, Kakuzawa said, "No! You answer or they will not move! Who knows about you and your den of silpelits?"

Kawa's face screwed up in anger, but she forced herself calm. "Many important people do, Military and political. It has been agreed that to prevent unreasonable concerns in the rest of the population, the birth defect that causes horns is treated as insignificant for the general population. The popularity of hats and head dressings helped hide us from discovery at first. Please, move my daughter along. I am co-operating, am I not?"

Kakuzawa sent the image of the ambulance coming back up onto the road, and continuing on.

"You are telling me you are allowed and even helped to live in secret, yet no experimenting is done in payment for this?"

"Experiments happen all the time," Kawa said. "Unlike the sadistic practices here, those at home let the volunteers know what is going to happen before hand, and take every precaution to ensure no harm comes to the volunteer. Many girls like volunteering. If we have ideas we would like to try, those experiments are done also."

"So, you have the humans there afraid of you?"

"No, they are not afraid. They treat us with the respect any other human would get. I am sure that is something you cannot comprehend." Kawa said with acid in her voice as she glared at the screen she thought she saw.

"How widespread are the diclonius? Have any made it to a main continent?"

"I have no idea. I deal in education. Once a family returns home, I don't keep track of them. Perhaps you would like to kidnap an ambassador or government official, maybe they could help you with that," Kawa said sarcastically, and flicked here eyes at the man her mind told her was on the room with her.

.

Nayoko stood on the side of the road, watching for headlights. Inspector Yuma helped get the bound men into a police van then went over to her.

"Someone coming?" he asked.

Nayoko nodded. "Suki has been released. As long as mom answers questions, the ambulance holding Suki moves toward a hospital. Two armed men are in the ambulance, dressed as medics. It should be here soon. If they suspect anything, they will kill Suki."

"How do you know this?" Inspector Yuma asked.

"Queen Kaede is showing me what mom is seeing. Mom can protect herself, but not before Suki is safe."

Inspector Yuma looked around and said, "We can tip one of these trucks over in the road and make it look like an accident scene. When they get stopped, we can jump them. Let me know the instant you see them."

A policeman drove a truck onto the road, angling it so nothing could get past. Nayoko then used her vectors to flip the truck on it's side. Policemen set up flares and a left a car on the other side of the 'accident'.

"Soon, very soon," Nayoko said, watching the road intently.

Inspctor Yuma saw approaching headlights. "Nayoko, get to the side. When we stop them tear the back open." Pointing to another policeman, he said, "You, as soon as she moves, aim at the driver. I'll get the the side door."

Tensed they watched the headlights approach. As the vehicle came close, they saw it was a farm truck.

Nayoko ran around the stopped truck, eyeing it. Fustrated, she said, "This should be it, it should be here by now. They only have to go ten lousy kilometers!"

Seeing her shocked face, Inspector Yuma asked "Did they take a side road?"

"No, they have been going straight for a half hour." Retracing what she was shown in her head, Nayoko said, "They turned left upon leaving the warehouse, and have gone straight down this road. They should have been here by now."

Turning to the officer in front of the truck, Inspector Yuma asked, "Do you know this road?"

The officer nodded and said, "I patrol this road. That warehouse you're talking about, it belongs to the Nakamura Corporation. If they went left upon leaving and made no turns, they should be here by now."

"That can't be," Nayoko stated.

"It can, if we're being tricked," Inspector Yuma said heavily. "We're going to that warehouse."

"But ... Queen Kaede..." Nayoko said

"Nayoko! You're being tricked," Inspector Yuma said sternly. "If your friends want to help, fine, but we need to move now. Officer, check this road, go find that ambulance."

.

In the news van, Yoko squatted in the middle between the two front seats, pointing which way to go. Coming upon a rise the driver winced and ducked as a passenger plane flew very low overhead.

"A group just got dropped off, they are going to surround the warehouse," Yoko explained. She then said, "We need to take the next right."

"How are you co-ordinating your efforts?" Minori asked as the cameraman behind Yoko kept her in focus.

Yoko looked off at another low flying plane that disappeared behind the trees. "I don't see an ambulance either. "Hitsu, any over your way?"

"Miss Suzuki, who are you talking to?" Minori asked.

Glancing at Minori, Yoko said, "I'm busy right now. Be sure to take the next right. The warehouse is a kilometer farther. Park on the opposite side of the road, that will give you the best view."

.

 **What you see is not real. You are being tricked!**

Kawa snapped her head up at the man who had been asking her questions. She saw him, the monitor, and the empty chains on the other side of the glass. The voice that had just blasted into her head told her this wasn't real. It certainly looked real. She then got another vision, Nayoko standing by the road where the ambulance should have passed by. Yoko, looking through the window of a news van on another road, Hitsu, who was flying down a road with a groups of seniors. None of them had seen an ambulance, and they were covering every road to the warehouse.

"Who is the human in charge of diclonius affairs?" the man asked her.

Kawa didn't answer. Seeing the monitor was close, she kicked at it. Her foot passed through it as if it wasn't there. "Where is Suki?" she asked heavily.

The man started at her briefly, then laughed and said, "Ahhh, you figured it out! Tell me, how did you know?"

"Where is Suki!" she snapped.

Wearing a wide grin, he said, "Since you have been so cooperative, I have decided not to punish you. You want to see the human girl? Find her yourself!" The man and the monitor then faded away.

Kawa shut her eyes and cleared her mind. When she opened her eyes, she found Suki hanging in chains just as she had been. Her shirt hung open, showing the inside curves of her breasts. Her bra lay where the man had tossed it. "It was all illusion. How?" she asked weakly. Suki had never left this chamber. Her heart sunk as she realized that they would never let her go. Worse yet, she had given up some very important information on innocent people.

"DAMN YOU!" she bellowed.


	8. Chapter 8

EL S2-7

Kouta wiped the cool wet cloth over Kaede's forehead and cheeks. The heat of redness was slowly fading from her face, but she still felt warm in his arms. He rinsed the rag out and petted her cheek with it again. Her hand came up and touched his.

Upon opening her eyes, Kaede looked up at Kouta. Cupping her hand to the back of his head, she gave him a long kiss, then asked, "Help me up, my prince?"

"You're sick, you should be in bed," Kouta told her.

"I am needed. Please, help me up."

"I thought your name was Lucy?" Inspector Yuma asked.

With Kouta's help Kaede got to her feet. She kept a tight hold on Kouta's hand as she explained, "Lucy was an incomplete person. Both her and Nyu are one now within me. My name is Kaede, that is the name I was born with."

"You are still suppose to be under protective custody," Inspector Yuma said heavily, giving a stern look at Nayoko.

Kaede shook her head, and said, "You cannot protect us. Right now, we need to go get Kawa and Suki," Closing her eyes, she focused on the fog and said, "The news vans will arrive in fifteen minutes. Nayoko, get on your radio and tell Hatsu, Aiko, and Jennifer to come pick us up, we must be directly over the facility in seventeen minutes. Everyone else, form a ring around the facility. Collect stones, anything you can throw, and be ready to pummel that place. Knock out the cameras, sensors, walls and fencing. Don't start until I give the word."

Inspector Yuma opened his mouth to tell Lucy, or rather Kaede, that she wasn't in charge of anything. Before he could say it, Nayoko was already passing the word.

Looking at Kaede in disbelief, Kouta asked, "You're a Queen?"

.

Yuka sat at the table, staring into her cup. From the other side of the table, Mayu tried to sound reassuring. "Yuka-san, everyone came home last time, didn't they? And this time, they have Nayoko-san with them. I am sure they will come home."

Yuka sniffed and said, "It is my fault they are in danger. If something happens to Lucy, I will not be able to face Kouta. And if something happens to Kouta..."

Nana, who had been staring off at nothing, said, "Yuka-san. Kouta, Nayoko and Lucy are together now. They will rescue Kawa and Suki from the bad men." Letting out a sniffle, she added, "No one else will have to loose their Papa-san, or any loved ones."

"That sounds very reassuring, Nana," Yuka offered with a slight smile. "But how can you be so sure?"

Looking at Yuka intently, Nana said, "Nyu and Lucy are one again. Her real name is Kaede. I can hear her. She wants to bring Kouta home, but before she can do that, they have to help save Nayoko's family." Reaching out, Nana laid a hand on Yuka's arm. "In a short time, we'll be able to see what is happening on TV. Have patience, Yuka."

"They are on TV?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, Kaede said it will be broadcast over the whole country. Maybe around the world," Nana said.

.

On the television in a store front, a female reporter was standing on a road beside a brown haired girl bearing horns. Excitedly, the woman said, "Endo Minori here! I am standing here on a rural road with the 'Improved' human, Suzuki Yoko, from Jinuja, in the Okinawa Perfecture. Miss Suzuki, would you tell our viewers what you have just told me."

Yoko bowed to the camera and said, "Greetings. Recently, our teacher, Yuma Kawa, was kidnapped along with her daughter Suki. We were searching for her, and discovered she is being held in that building right there, two floors below ground level."

The camera shifted to show a warehouse in the middle of a yard wrapped in steel mesh fence topped with barbed wire. A pair of armed guards were eyeing the news van.

"Shortly, under the guidance of Queen Kaede, we are going to take our teacher back from them!" Yoko's voice announced.

The camera returned to show Yoko as she said, "Mrs. Yuma is a wonderful teacher, and a great mother. For these men to drag her away and hold her in chains is unforgivable!"

"But now that you found her, wouldn't it be best to leave the matter to the police?" the reporter asked.

Yoko shook her head. "There is no time, and the police take too long. Queen Kaede told us speed is vital. We have to rescue Yuma Sensei before she is tortured again. The man who has her, ex-Director Kakuzawa, has killed hundreds of infants, and tortured many other girls like us to death. He is a criminal that needs to be stopped now."

"You do seem determined, Miss Suzuki. Who is this Queen Kaede, and what can you do that the police can't do?"

Yoko looked into the camera and said, "Not just me. Many of my fellow students and friends are here. If you are listening, Kakuzawa, give her up now! Send Yuma Sensei and Suki-san out, and we will not destroy everything before us. You will be able to rot away in a nice, safe prison cell. This is your only warning."

The camera turned as police sirens came up the road. Before the cars got to the news van, a girl with horns stepped out into the road and raised her hands. The cars quickly slow to a stop, then were pushed back to the sound and smoke of tires squealing.

"This can't be happening!" the reporter cried. "On the road behind us, that girl has pushed police cars away, but she didn't even touch them! As you can see, the officers are out of their cars.."

The camera does a closeup of the officers. They pulled their guns, then the guns were jerked from their hands to go flying off to the sides of the road.

"No guns!" the girl yelled.

"This is incredible!" the reporter cries. "Quick, get that shot.."

The camera turns to show another horned girl in a summer outfit walking across the road. Several tree trunks dragged themselves behind her. Another girl stood watching rocks collect themselves in a pile. "Miss Suzuki, can you tell us what is happening here?" Minori asked.

The camera refocuses on Yoko. She glanced at the camera and said, "Kakuzawa has one minute to surrender. Then everyone will see what happens to sadistic people who steal our loved ones."

.

Behind the desk of a glass walled office, a man in shadows is on the phone as he watches TV. "Yes, Prime Minister, I am watching it now... No, they are using a direct satellite feed. Our officers can't get close to the news van to stop it. ... Numbers of those girls? So far, we've counted eighty five, but we know there are more ... No, I don't know who this Queen Kaede is, we've never heard of her. ... Right sir, we have not been aggressive with them ... No I don't know what they are going to do, but it would look very bad for us if we try to stop the rescue of a kidnapped and possibly tortured woman. ... Yes, I will ask that they allow police to join in whatever they are going to do..." Looking up, he said, "one moment please, sir."

A man leaned over and whispered in his ear, then left. "Sir, I was just informed that a police woman is with this Queen Kaede now. She is assisting in the assault. ... Officer Yuma Nayoko, from the Okinawan police, sir. ... right, she is one of these 'Improved humans' also. .. Yes sir, I will concentrate on getting officers into the area to control the situation. ... Yes sir, I will keep in mind that we are being watched on every major news channel in the world."

.

"What is this?" Kakuzawa demanded as he entered the control room. On the monitor set to receive TV signals, the outside of their building showed. Then the camera panned to show a silpelit watching the building.

Face cast in fear, Tanaka said, "It just came on a few minutes ago. Sir, we're going to be attacked by diclonius. Our heat sensors have detected a crowd individuals around the building, well over a hundred. We do not have the equipment to fight them all off, and there is no means of escape."

"The truck carrying Lucy, where is it?" Kakuzawa asked.

"Lost contact sir. The escort does not respond either."

On the monitor, the reporter said, "Time is very short now. According to Miss Suzuki, Queen Kaede will launch her attack in a few seconds..."

"Queen, huh?" Kakuzawa said, then gave a chuckle. "So Lucy escaped after all, and now she's coming for us."

"You mean THE Lucy? She has a diclonius army behind her? My god, what do we do?" the man cried.

Kakuzawa laughed, and said, "Seal all blast doors. Reinforce the inner defenses with our heavy weapons. Let's see how good this army of little girls really is."

Just then, an exterior camera blinked out into snow. Another showed a rock growing quickly in the view, then it went out also.

.

On the TV screen in the store window, people crowded around to see the warehouse's fence fall over from several logs crashing into it at high speed. By the warehouse a few guards poured machine gun fire into the dark, then fled inside to escape a rain of fast rocks battering the building from every direction. One large rock smashed through the wall, showing the lighted interior. A guard shot out from the hole until rocks rained down on him. More rocks punctured holes in the fabricated steel walls. A piece of roof flew as a log crashed into it.

The reporter said, "It is chaos here! These young school girls are throwing logs and rocks, some many times their size! Miss Suzuki explained they are throwing them with their minds with a thing they call 'vectors'. The bullets the guards have been shooting have hurt no one. When the bullets reach us, they just drop harmlessly out of the air! The rocks on the other hand, are bashing large holes in the building and forced the guards inside .. and overhead, there is a helicopter!"

The camera panned up to show a helicopter settling down to hover over the roof. Girls sitting on the skids jumped off, and the helicopter flew away. One girl talked on a hand held radio. Suddenly, the roof peeled open in front of them and they drop inside.

The reporter said, "It's hard to imagine young women pulling off this commando style raid, but it looks like they are inside now. On the ground, girls are... they are _flying_ to the warehouse! This is like a real version one of those super-hero action movies."

The camera moved to track a pair of girls racing a few feet above the ground. Around them, other girls are converging on the warehouse the same way.

"I have to go now," Yoko said. The camera followed her as she flew away.

"This is incredible!" The reporter cried. "I keep saying that, but it's true! I've never seen anything like this, we're seeing the impossible! Over here to the side, the police cars are being allowed to move in."

The camera shifted again to show the girl who had been holding the police back, step aside and wave for them to go to the warehouse. The cars go screaming past and down the drive to the warehouse behind the flying girls.

.

In the hallway, men rushed to seal doors and set defenses. Kakuzawa stepped into his steel clad room and shut the door, then engaged the heavy steel bolts that sealed him in. This machine was a copy of the original mind interference machine that helped him drive Lucy into the killing machine he wanted her to be.

Sitting down at the panel, he picked up the headpiece and donned it, then turned the machine on. "Now, it's time to make this army mine!" he said with a grin. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he whispered, "These humans took your beloved teacher, they tortured her. Kill the human scum, be true to your heritage! There can be no mercy for the race of monkeys that claim the world as theirs. Do not let those who would desecrate one of us live! Kill them all, kill all the wrenched humans!"

.

Nayoko walked through the ruined warehouse. Many guards lay dead from the pounding rocks, a few others huddled in the corner until the watchful eyes of three girls. Kaede had a few others peeled the heavy steel plates up from the floor as another girl blocked the bullets pouring up out of the opening.

Nayoko keyed her radio. "Officer Yuma here, the top floor is under control. We need some men to take away the prisoners."

"On their way," the radio crackled back.

One of the girls, a classmate of Suki if Nayoko remembered right, glared down at a guard who huddled in fear away from her. "You putrid human scum!" the girl yelled.

Running over to her before the girl became as violent as her face suggested, Nayoko grabbed her arm and turned her. "Hey! They are prisoners now, do not hurt them!"

"They torture your mother, our teacher, and you protect them?" the girl asked in disbelief. "The only way to stop them is to kill every last one of them!"

Strangely, Nayoko began to think the same thing. Too much was riding on this raid to allow unnecessary violence, however. The entire world was watching. "We are NOT like them, do not lower yourself to their level," Nayoko said firmly.

"I say we kill them all!" another girl cried out. Her cry was answered by others, sweet Yoko included.

"Kill the humans!" the girls eyeing the guards cried.

The situation was getting out of control. Nayoko shot numbing vectors into the girl's heads. "No!" Nayoko snapped, "We turn them over to the police."

"My vectors won't come out ... Nayoko is a traitor!" a girl screamed.

"I am no traitor, but I cannot allow senseless killing," Nayoko screamed at them. In the warehouse, all eyes turned toward Nayoko. Eyes that were filling with hate.

"Kaede! I need help!" Nayoko cried. There was no way she could numb all these girls before they ripped her apart.

"Kill the human lover!" another cry wailed out.

"ENOUGH!" Kaede wailed with her voice, and directly into their minds. "Get the humans outside, but do NOT kill them. Let them live with their failure!"

Rising up in the air so all could see her, Kaede announced, "Listen to me! Nayoko is right, the one we are after is trying to deceive you. His wants us to become distracted and kill humans instead of him! Focus on finding Yuma Sensei and Suki, ignore all else! We will build our world, but we will not stoop to mindless slaughter. Throw the defeated humans out! We've no time for them, your teacher is still being held below."

Hate filled faces grabbed the guards. A few girls teamed up and dragged men out by their ankles. Other guards drifted out through the air, then came crashing down outside the mangled doors. Outside, police collected the men and cuffed them.

"He's doing it again, the mind prodding," Nayoko told Kaede.

"I know," Kaede said as she drifted down. "We have to stop him fast, or we will have a disaster on our hands. I can only contain their rage for so long."

"Power, he needs power for a machine," Nayoko said thoughtfully.

The rattle of machine guns below stopped, dying out with a fading scream. "We're in!" Aiko yelled, then went down through the shredded metal doors.

Kaede spoke again with her voice and mind. "Nayoko is in charge of the team to go recover Kawa and Suki. Yoko, you take a few girls and find the power sources. Cut cables, destroy machines, I want all power to this place off as soon as possible."

"My vectors won't come out!" Yoko cried.

"Then get some girls who's vectors do come out, GO!" Kaede snapped.

Spinning back to Nayoko, Kaede asked, "What are you waiting for? Go get your family."

Nayoko ran down the steps into the hallway. Stepping over a tipped over machine gun and blasted bodies, she found Aiko, Jennifer and Hatsu at another door, beating on it fiercely with their vectors. The metal was bulging in, but not breaking. "Step aside," she instructed.

Forming her vectors into a large circular saw, Nayoko drove the spinning disk into the tough metal. Sparks and bits of hot steel flew, slicing a cut down the middle of the door.

"Yeah, Nayoko! Let's go kill those putrid humans!" Aiko cried.

Although she wanted to tell Aiko that wasn't what she was here for, Nayoko couldn't help but to agree with her in her heart.

.

Inspector Yuma helped cuff the men and get them into the squad cars. In the ruined opening before him was one of Suki's classmates. She was staring at him as malevolently as the men they had captured.

Once the men were contained, he walked over to her. She held up and hand and said, "No! You cannot come in."

"Mitsu, we have to go in and take care of the bodies. Are any of you girls hurt?" Inspector Yuma asked.

Mitsu's reply was harsh. "No, the humans have yet to kill any of us. Queen Kaede says we must show mercy, so I will ask you to keep away. You can collect the human bodies later."

"Mitsu, what's wrong with you? You know me, I wouldn't hurt any of you."

"You can't hurt us! You are just miserable monkeys. Now stay back!"

Inspector Yuma backed away from her anger.

"She looks pissed, and dangerous," an officer behind him said.

"Something is terribly wrong," Inspector Yuma said in a low voice. "Mitsu is a nice girl and my daughter Suki's friend. She's been to our house many times. This isn't like her." Looking through the shattered doors, he noted other girls who wore hate filled faces.

Another girl came out wearing a stiff face. She bowed curtly to Inspector Yuma as if she was being made to interact with him, and said, "Queen Kaede says Kakuzawa has his mind prodding operating and it is very powerful. She requests you help her stop it before we turn on you." She then walked stiffly back inside.

"And there's the answer," he said evenly. "There has to be a transmitter here someplace. Search the area for an antenna, I imagine it is a very low frequency wave. Cut power to the building."

"Inspector? Are you in charge of this case?"

Inspector Yuma turned to the policemen. "No, but I know what needs to be done. If we don't disable that transmitter, those girls could well turn on us, and we can't stop them."

Thinking hard, Inspector Yuma didn't remember seeing any conventional antenna or dishes anywhere around. The building was metal, it was possible the antenna was build into the structure. He strode over to Mitsu, careful to stay a respectable distance away.

"You can't come in, human" Mitsu said, spitting the word 'human' as if it were a curse.

"You have to tell Queen Kaede the transmitter is in the building's structure. Destroy the building, take it apart piece by piece," he said firmly.

Mitsu didn't answer, but he heard Kaede inside. "Pull this building apart! Everyone who does not have their vectors, get out now. Those who do, start ripping! Humans, GET BACK!"

Inspector Yuma backed away as metallic screeching filled the air. Walking toward him, a dozen girls strode out. Mitsu walked past him and said, "Just stay where you are and die." He decided to run.

.

Kakuzawa turned on his monitor that showed number three's cell. The silpelit was hanging limp, but awake. Focusing his attention on her, he said, "Number three, humans have contained you, they have tortured you. They are your enemy."

On the monitor, number three nodded.

"You must kill your enemy, all of them! The girl before you is nothing more than a human attempt to control you. Your restraints are uncharged. Break them now!" he commanded.

Number three stood up. With a pull, her hands came free of the shackles.

"Now kill the human before you. Kill her and free yourself. Free all of us, we are counting on you!"

Wearing a blank face, number three walked towards the glass separating her from the human girl.

"Yes kill them, kill all humans!" Kakuzawa cried happily.

.

On the storefront television, the warehouse flew apart in chunks, the pieces landed everywhere except on the road where police and girls moved away from the destruction.

"The warehouse is being ripped to shreds," the reporter announced, "People are coming back up the drive, some of the girls and the police. Apparently, more of these 'Improved humans' are still in the remains, searching for the kidnapped woman. I don't know if you can see it, but there is one girl who is hovered ten feet over the floor, can we zoom in on that?"

The camera closed in to show Kaede hanging in the air, watching the activity around her. She looked at a piece of frame still standing. It twisted and pulled itself free, then was flung out into the scrap pieces surrounding the mostly bare floor.

"I am beyond words to describe what I'm seeing," the reporter said in an exasperated tone. "I just ... if I were not watching this myself, I would never believe such things were possible. These young women, and every one I've seen so far are women, have insane powers! The one floating in the air over the now bare floor of what was once a sturdy warehouse, I believe is this Queen Kaede. I will attempt to talk to her and see if she can explain how all these girls got like this. Wait, here comes Miss Suzuki."

The camera refocused on a pack of girls walking towards them wearing hard faces. The reporter ran up to them and said, "Miss Suzuki, is it possible to get an audience with Queen Kaede?"

Not breaking stride, Yoko eyed the reporter, then the camera with venom. "She is busy, and so are we. Get back to your van."

A man dressed in a black combat suit grabbed the reporter and pushed her back toward the camera. "Now is not a good time. Do as she says, back to your van."

"And who are you, sir?" the flustered reporter asked.

"Inspector Yuma, come on, let's go." Waving a hand, he ordered, "Everyone back!"

Yoko then ran over to him and jerked on his sleeve. "The building is down, the mind prod is still operating. What now?"

Giving the reporter a final push, he turned and eyed the destruction. "It has to be in the floor. Rip the floor up!"

"Miss Suzuki, are you talking..."

Inspector Yuma grabbed the reporter in mid-sentence and pushed her before him as he walked. "Now is NOT a good time!" he said forcefully.

The camera man walked backwards, the camera showed the floor of the warehouse now exploding outward to the sides.

Still holding onto her microphone, the reported stumbled under Yuma's grasp and said, "The floor is now coming up as Inspector Yuma said. Inspector, how did the girls back there get that information so quickly?"

Facing the camera, Inspector Yuma let out a sigh and said, "This is an on-going investigation. I cannot comment at this time. Please stay back, for your own safety."

.

"Mom, you're free," Suki said happily as she watched Kawa walk toward her. Jerking on her chains, she said, "Come on, get me out of these so we can go."

Blank faced, Kawa walked up to the glass. It shattered from her vectors just before she reached it. Suki felt more than heard a large concussion that seemed to go through her, then her innards blasted out to spray her mother. She wanted to ask what happened, but the world faded into darkness.

Kawa stood holding the steel ball a few inches from her with her vectors. Her mind was fuzzy, the urge to kill was raging in her. Looking at the limp form before her, she recognized the human. This wasn't just a human. This was her daughter, the girl she had cared for since she was a baby. Her baby was dead. Her child's guts lay in wet red ropes between them, her child's blood covered her. She dropped the ball.

"Suki?" she asked though quivering lips. Stepping through the slippery mass on the floor, she held up her daughter's head. Suki's dead eyes were opened in shock. "No, not Suki!" Kawa cried.

Quickly, Kawa broke the chains. Suki fell limp into Kawa's arms. The extra weight made Kawa slip. She fell to sit, holding onto her daughter. "NOOOO not SUKI!" she wailed again. Who could have done this? WHY would they do this?

"SUUUUKIIII!" she screeched, then broke down in racking sobs.


	9. Chapter 9

EL S2-8

Kaede watched all the girls carefully. She could sense the source of the rage in the dark fog was nearby, but having to monitor every one of the one hundred sixty minds it was affecting left no room for her to concentrate on where the source was. Here and there, she countered the violent impulses in individuals. One young woman ready to throw a log into the 'human scum' on the road, she forcefully ordered to check the rubble strewn yard for signs of a hidden stairway down. Two others she made stand near her just in case the humans tried to attack her somehow. Thankfully, not too many at one time had immediate impulses to kill. The swell of violent thoughts was slowly rising with the constant bombardment of their minds. She didn't know how long she could continue to hold them back.

Below Kaede where the warehouse had been, was a ragged pit of gravel except for the stairway going down. Out at the end of the drive, a collection of police cars and ambulances lined the road, casting their flashing lights over the figures mingling there. The vectorless girls she sent out were sitting at the end of the drive, ignoring the calls to them. Noting a pair of girls talking each other into going out to stop those humans from harassing their friends, Kaede shot numbing vectors into their heads, and sent them out to sit with the others.

It was then Kaede felt the grief rising from Kawa. Nayoko had just lost her sister.

Mere weeks ago, Kaede herself had felt no guilt in returning cruelty to humans. Nayoko and her father had shown her what life could be like. They had given her hope that living in peace with the ones she loved was possible. Now, Kakuzawa was trying to take that away from her, and destroy the happiness the Yuma family shared. With a daughter dead before her eyes, Kawa was sure to go into a rage. She had to stop it, for like Nayoko had told her, they needed to expose what Kakuzawa had done. She also didn't want her children to have to fight to survive.

Kaede dropped down onto the stairway and ran to find Nayoko and Kawa.

.

Nayoko turned her flashlight on and peered down the next hallway. "About time the power went out," she grumbled. Still, in her mind was a constant urge to kill. They had not stopped the mind prodding yet.

"Where are they? I want to kill more humans," Aiko said eagerly from behind her.

"Me too!" Jennifer agreed.

"Nayoko, I haven't got to kill any yet," Hatsu complained.

"Quiet," Nayoko hissed as she panned the light down the hall. From what she could tell, they were no longer under the warehouse. The short hallway before them ended in another set of doors. Walking cautiously, she got to the end, and pressed against the wall. She opened the doors with a vector, expecting a hail of gunfire as had happened previously.

All remained quiet. She shown the light in to reveal stairs going down. Cautiously, Nayoko went down the stairs. The doors at the landing below here were open. She got to the bottom, then called softly for the other girls to join her.

Beyond the bottom set of doors, the hallway opened up. Three doors, two set across from each other, and one on the far wall greeted them. Nayoko checked each door then had the girls stand against the walls and rip the doors open.

"They found us!" came a yell from the middle doors.

"Do not shoot, and we will not kill you!" Nayoko screamed. "Come out with your hands up!"

"Let's kill them anyway," Aiko said with an evil grin.

Nayoko slapped her. "No! Kaede said to take them alive if possible. You will obey Queen Kaede!"

With a grumble, Aiko muttered, "Yeah, OK, I will."

Four men, three in lab coats and one in a guard uniform, came out holding their hands high in the air. Nayoko grabbed the older looking man in the lab coat and asked, "Where is Yuma Kawa?"

Shaking in fear, he said, "Number three? She is in the containment chamber, down that hallway." He pointed the way.

"Where is Kakuzawa?" Nayoko asked heavily.

"We haven't seen him, I don't know."

Nayoko pushed the man towards Hatsu. "Take them outside and give them to my father."

Hatsu frowned at her. "Ahhh Jeez, you guys get to have all the fun. Come on, humans, follow me. Feel free to try and run, I haven't got to kill anyone yet." Walking away, she added, "Anyone who doesn't stay right behind me, I can kill, right?"

The men quickly followed Hatsu as close as they dared.

Nayoko took the hallway her mother was down, and had Jennifer go the other way. Aiko was left at the intersection in case someone tried to sneak past them.

Nayoko heard her mother's sobbing as soon a she entered the hallway. She ran down to find her bloodied, naked mother coming out of a room, holding her sister in her arms. Hanging limp in her mother's arms. Suki stared off at nothing. Her whole middle section was a depressed bloody mass. A length of intestine hung out of the hole in her back.

"She's dead, they killed my Suki," Kawa said with a sob.

Nayoko stopped short and gapped at them. Lit only by her flashlight, the morbid scene took on a surreal look. "No, it can't be.." she breathed.

"He killed Suki!" Kawa sobbed. "Why Suki?"

'Because he's a murdering bastard', Nayoko thought. The voice agreed with her, and added all humans were murderers. "No," Nayoko said aloud. "Not all, only Kakuzawa is responsible for this."

In a dream state, Nayoko steered her mother down the hall. "Mom, take Suki outside. Dad is waiting for you. Don't worry, I'll get the one who did this." She walked her mother back to the anteroom where Aiko waited.

Nayoko felt like she was watching the world through someone else's eyes. She saw Aiko, her voice said, "Go with mom back outside, find something to cover her and find a shroud for Suki." Her ears heard Aiko's cry when she recognized her dead friend. The only thing that registered in her brain, was that Kakuzawa had killed her sister.

Jennifer appeared, pointing down the other hall and talking about a door she could not get through. Nayoko ignored her and went to look for this door.

"Nayoko, wait for me!" Kaede's voice blasted into her head. Again, she heard the words, but they did not register. A short walk down the hall and she found the heavy door with dents that Jennifer hadn't been able to break through. She formed the large circular-saw vectors, and began ripping into the door. As her vectors cut the door apart, she checked her pistol. It was loaded, with a round in the chamber. She'd have no use for the stun gun she carried.

The cut went up one side of the door, across the top, and was coming down the other side. Nayoko knew her vectors would be faster and more sure, but she did not want any part of her touching that filthy slim bag. The fifteen bullets in her pistol would touch him. All fifteen. If he wasn't dead by then, she would sit and wait for him die.

The spattering spray of hot bits of metal reached the floor. Nayoko reformed her vectors into a pair of large hammers and slammed the door hard. The door sank a few inches into the room, then fell away from her.

Inside, and older man pointed his pistol at her. "A silpelit with a gun, unsure of yourself?" he asked with a hint of amusement.

"Never," Nayoko said, and shot. Kakuzawa shot also.

Nayoko's first bullet hit his gun hand between his knuckles, ruining his hand and knocking the gun from his grasp. The heavy 50. caliber from his gun passed over Nayoko's gun and drove through her collar bone. Unaware of the hit, she fired again, this time hitting his right shoulder. As he fell, she shot again, hitting his left shoulder. He would not die painlessly.

He'd fallen out of sight behind a desk. Nayoko watched the place where he fell through her gun sights. He was screaming, but not enough for the agony he had caused. She had many more bullets to put into him. In her numbness, she felt something wasn't right. Before she dealt with that, she had to be sure this man was dead. Walking around the desk, she saw him squirming on the floor. She pointed at his jawline and pulled the trigger again. For some reason, her pistol didn't shoot. Looking at it, she noticed the whole slide assembly was gone.

"Enough, your parents need you," Kaede said from behind her.

Nayoko turned to see Kaede holding the missing part of her gun. She held her hand out. "I need that back. This man has to die," she said blankly.

Tipping her head slightly, Kaede asked, "What happened to, 'we need to show everyone who the real criminal is'? What happened to 'we kill only when there is no other way'?" she asked sternly.

"He killed Suki, this is the only way," Nayoko said in her toneless voice.

"He has killed hundreds, and if you kill him now, like this, then everyone will see us as the enemy. Isn't that right?" Kaede asked.

In her mind, Nayoko saw her mother holding Suki's body. "But... he killed my sister. Suki is dead because of him!" From within Nayoko, the grief was building. Her eyes became cloudy.

Kaede threw the piece of pistol out into the hall and said in a loud, firm voice, "Fine, you want to kill him? Do it without a gun. Use your vectors and rip that thing into bloody chunks of flesh. Kill him as a diclonius. Show the world what you really are! Let them know he was right to try and destroy us!"

Nayoko dropped her gun. Looking down at the vile thing squirming in pain on the floor, she formed her vectors with a sword like ends. Poising, she got ready to cut him into pieces. Kaede's words sunk in. The world was watching, Kaede had made sure of it. This vile man was the bad guy, if she destroyed him now, the world would never know that. Nayoko brought her vectors down hard into his machine, slashing it into pieces that made sparks fly through the room.

Nayoko then dropped to her knees as she belted out an agonizing wail.

.

At the base of the steps up to the Maple Inn, a large crowd of reporters had gathered. A line of police with barricades stood between the crowd and the dark haired woman in a police uniform who bore horns on her head and had her arm in a sling. Her badge bore the name 'Officer Yuma'. Cameras flashed and video recorders trained on her. People with microphones shouted questions at her.

Nayoko raised her good hand and said, "To answer your questions, no, Kaede will not be giving interviews any time soon, she is resting with her family. The soonest will be when she is present at the dedication of the new local hospital wing next week, for the education and care for Improved human children and their parents. As for the entire incident at that warehouse, that is still a matter for the courts, so I cannot comment on that. I will be happy to answer any further questions."

"Is it true your 'Queen' Kaede can move, and even destroy things with her mind?" a man with a microphone asked, then thrust the microphone at her.

The microphone lifted out of his hand and drifted over to Nayoko. She clasped it and said, "Yes, most of us Improved humans can do that at an early age. That is what makes parent education so vital for people who find they have horned offspring."

"What about the rumor that Improved humans are going to take over the world?" another man asked in a shout.

"If you mean conquest, no," Nayoko said flatly. "In the research we've found, we believe that our ... extra abilities formed due to a natural response to human stress. There are so many things out of a mother's control today. Wars, criminals, terrorists, environmental conditions, all these things have been building up stress over the past few hundred years. Our DNA has been trying to evolve to cope with these things. So if you mean to imply that eventually all humans will become Improved, then I would say that is correct."

"Officer Yuma! I have heard that Improved humans can deflect bullets, but you were hit with one. Is that right?"

"Yes, a fifty caliber shot from ten feet away. I was able to move it only far enough to keep from being killed," Nayoko stated.

"Officer Yuma! I understand you mother survived the warehouse indecent, but your sister died. Was she an Improved human also?"

Gripping the microphone harder, Nayoko said, "My sister Suki did not survive. She was a normal human girl. I ... cannot say more about it at this time."

"Several countries have sent diplomats, eager to talk to Queen Kaede. Does this mean that a new country is being set up for Improved humans? Will it be within Japan?"

"There will be no separate country solely for Improved humans. I am Japanese just as you are. The title of Queen is a recognition of Kaede's abilities, not a political title. She can do things others of us cannot do. From what we know so far, she is the first fully formed Improved human," Nayoko explained.

"Is it true Queen Kaede brought all the other Improved humans to that warehouse?"

Nayoko shook her head and replied, "I'm sorry, I told you I cannot comment on any events having to do with the warehouse indecent."

The first man yelled, "Officer Yuma, may I have my microphone back?"

A chuckle ran though the crowd. The microphone drifted back to him.

.

Watching Nayoko's interview on TV, Inspector Yuma sat on the couch with an arm around his wife. Dressed in her house robe, Kawa frowned in pain again and said, "I wish Suki could see this. If only I hadn't..."

"That wasn't you!" Inspector Yuma said quickly, and hugged her tighter. "It was Kakuzawa and his damned machine. You have to remember that. He set you up, he wants you to feel guilty. The truth is that you did everything you could to save her. I am sure Suki knows that too."

"But ... I failed.." Kawa said with a sniffle and buried her head into his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "Sometimes we do fail. You did your very best, and loved her to the end. That is what really matters," he explained gently. "Besides, I know all your other children will be very disappointed if you give up now."

Kawa lifted her head. "My other children?" she asked.

Jerking his thumb over his shoulder, he said, "All those kids from school that showed up, all those young women who keep asking about you. They still need you, hon." Petting her cheek, he added, "I still need you."

A slight grin came to her face, then faded. "But, it's so hard.." she said weakly.

"It will be, for a long time. I do believe we owe it to Suki to keep on living and doing our best. That is what she'd want."

Kawa was quiet for a moment, then whispered, "I love you, Junso-sama."

"And I love you, my beloved Kawa."

.

Up in the bath of the Maple Inn, Kouta sat bracketed between Kaede and Yuka. Yuka sat close to Kouta, hugging herself as she blushed deeply. Kouta sat stiffly, trying to ignore Kaede's head on his shoulder, and both naked bodies touching him.

Lifting her eyes to Kouta, Kaede asked, "This is nice, isn't it?"

"No way I'm falling sleep," Kouta admitted.

Kaede let out a giggle, then splashed some water at Yuka. "Hey, no need to be so shy over there. He's got another shoulder." She then piped up with, "Come on, let's wash him!"

"But.." Yuka said weakly. She accepted the sponge Kaede thrust into her hand.

Yuka moved to comply, then Kouta jumped with a cry of, "That tickles!" as Kaede vigorously scrubbed his side. Finding Yuka in his escape path, Kouta grabbed her and pushed her between him and Kaede, who wore a devilish look. Suddenly, Yuka felt the sponge running over her sides. She let out a yelp and tried to get up. Slipping, she fell back into Kouta's arms. He held Yuka in front of him as a shield against Kaede's tickle-attack. Kicking and splashing, Yuka managed to get a hold of Kaede. She pulled Kaede past her, then went to work tickling her.

"How do you like it?" Yuka laughed, and went to work tickling as Kouta started to tickle Kaede from the other side.

Kaede laughed and splashed, trying to get away from them. She did like it. In fact, she loved it.

.

Hearing the shrieks and laughter, Nana and Mayu looked up from their studies.

"Hey Nana, is it really OK that they all bathe together?" Mayu asked absently.

Yuka's muffled shriek rang out. "Not me, Kouta! Get Kaede!"

Nana shrugged and said, "We're friends and we bathe together, don't we? Besides, like this, I don't think Kouta is going to fall asleep in the tub."

The End


End file.
